


Não é como se tivéssemos algo sério entre nos ...

by Sonyama



Category: Padackles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: BAMF Jensen, Bottom Jared, F/F, Jared mpreg, M/M, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonyama/pseuds/Sonyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen vivenciou uma infância conturbada testemunhando a difícil relação de amor e ódio entre seus pais  . Como no abandono, que originou logo a seguir a falência de seu pai . Tal exemplo fez com que Jensen não confiasse no amor . Pra ele ; Pessoas apenas tem interesse ,  sugam até não haja mas nada para aproveitar , e assim  jogam-as fora quando não tem mais serventia . Arduamente ele lutou pra reconstruir o império do pai , tornando-se um empresario de sucesso . Sua vida pessoal , manteve -se com a mesma frieza implacável. Suas decisões são totalmente tomadas racionalmente . E exige o mesmo de seus profissionais . De tal modo que não hesita em convidar o já conhecido   Jared Padalecki  ; um especialista em projeto ambientalista no desenvolvimento de automóveis menos poluidores para fazer parte do quadro de funcionários de sua empresa . Anos atras ele já estiveram e  um torrido relacionamento conturbado  que não acabou bem , e sobre isto  Jared mantém um grande  segredo .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eu nunca pensei postar minha fic aqui. Lol  
> Mais como eu sou atrevida , vou ver no que vai dar . Não tenho beta , a muitos erros . Então se você esta disposto a ler , tenha compaixão de uma pobre garota sem noção.

Jensen olhou para o caixão solitário no fundo de uma cova aberta. Havia alguma terra dispersada sobre a tampa assim como algumas flores jogadas a esmo por amigos e conhecidos conforme eles iam se despedindo e indo embora. Alguns deles eram homens maduros de muitas poses, perturbadoramente desconsolados. Tornar-se claro que havia alguma verdade nos rumores de que a deslumbrante Senhora Merril Winchester tivera muitos amantes enquanto permaneceu casada em sua terceira união.

 

Além do óbvio pesar por sua mãe falecida , Jensen sentia naquele momento alguns tipo de emoções contraditórias a respeito dela. Não poderia dizer que tinham sido próximos um do outro; ela era quase uma estranha para ele e seu meio irmão, pois parecia estar sempre envolta em um manto de melancolia e por vezes insatisfação . Embora preservasse a cima de tudo sua vaidade, sempre foi muito bonita. Bonita o bastante para levar o pai a loucura de tristeza quando ela o deixou em consequência de sua falência nos negócios.

 

Uma mulher escrupulosa com muti habilidades para fazer qualquer homem adulto perder a cabeça . E isto não era algo que Jensen não deixaria acontecer com ele em algum relacionamento. Seu único objetivo por anos foi a reconstrução do império de Automotores Ackles. Homens e mulheres bonitas que incidiram ao longo de sua vida eram no mínimo uma diversão agradável, e nada mais. Era conhecido declaradamente bissexual, mas nunca deixou-se fotografar com homens publicamente. A verdade era que ele não sentia seguro em assumir um relacionamento seja homem ou mulher.

E fazendo claro nesta intenção , nenhum de seus acompanhantes desfrutava qualquer ilusão ou esperava nada além do transitório prazer de sua companhia. Pensando assim sua consciência assinalou naquele instante um erro nessa afirmação . Pois foi difícil admiti intimamente que apenas um amante testará seu limites no âmbito sentimental, porém tal avassaladora experiência não permitiria viver novamente... não mais. Sua mente foi invadida pela lembrança daquele lindo rapaz moreno com seus lindos cabelos desalinhados ... "Jared ". Ele suspira lembrando de seu nome. Acabando por sorrir com um ar tristonho . Para desanuviar seus pensamentos respirou fundo voltando a perceber a realidade de onde encontrava-se , em um cemitério como as muitas pessoas a sua volta.

 

Pessoas que continuavam a jogar flores no caixão ....

 

Seu meio-irmão, Dean Winchester, virou-se para ele com lagrimas nos olhos. Jensen sentiu uma dor familiar em seu peito. Amava o meio-irmão desde o momento em que ele nascera, mas o relacionamento deles não era tranquilo. Havia sido muito difícil para Jensen testemunhar seu irmão crescer com a certeza do apoio e incentivo do pai " Seu padrasto" , tão diferente da sua própria experiência . Quando criança ele magoou-se pelo distanciamento na óbvia antipatia que o padrasto nutria por ele , uma criança que não era um Winchester . Onde Dean sempre foi protegido , e mesmo Jensen usufruindo de todo conforto e luxo ,achava-se um intruso no ninho. Assim quando teve oportunidade seguiu seus plano para universidade . E de reconquistar tudo que o pai havia perdido.

 

Os irmãos se afastaram do túmulo, absortos nos próprios pensamentos.

 

Da mãe, ambos haviam herdado expressivos olhos verdes, embora os olhos de Dean fossem num tom mais verdes esmeralda , algo diferente dos tons verde água de Jensen , ou como seus volumosos cabelos de um tom de loiro mais claros, comparado aos cabelos curtos em tom de loiro mas escuro do irmão.

Diferindo também um pouco na altura , o irmão caçula tinham alguns centímetros além de 1,85cm ,com frescor jovial . Sua constituição física ampla era bastante impressionante. Se bem que Jensen com um pouco mas de idade era tão forte quanto ele, sua barba malfeita sombreando a linha firme de seu queixo que o deixava delirantemente másculo .

 

Ao se aproximarem dos carros estacionados, Dean fez um comentário.— Cara você poderia ao menos ter se barbeado para comparecer ao funeral. Olhe só sua aparência... Quanto tempo não dormir?

 

O aperto que parecia esmagar o peito de Jensen enquanto estivera de pé ao lado do túmulo de sua mãe deu sinais de alívio. Ele driblou o desejo de dar uma resposta atravessada para esconder a vulnerabilidade que sentia ,e enfrentou o irmão, falando pausadamente, com um brilho nos olhos.— Deixe uma garota em minha cama para esta aqui. Infelizmente não ouve tempo pra me embelezar como você boneca. Dando uma leve piscada 

 

Jensen não podia transparecer ao irmão que havia instintivamente preferido escapar momentaneamente em uma noite de prazer com uma mulher sem importância a encarar os sentimentos pela a morte da mãe . Já que estando presente enfrentaria as dolorosas sensações de abandono que experimentará com o fim amargo do casamento dos pais, e a lembrança do homem quebrado e devastado que o pai se tornara. Mesmo tantos anos depois, o pai de Jensen ainda era um sujeito amargo e cheio de rancor, que se negara a despedir-se da ex-mulher apesar dos esforços do filho em convida-lo para cerimonia fúnebre .

 

Dean , desconhecendo o turbilhão deste sentimento que Jensen experimentava, sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu ironicamente.— Inacreditável. Você só esteve em Los Angeles por dois dias e já arrumou um rabo pra foder. Não me admira que quis ficar em um hotel, e não no meu apartamento.

 

Jensen deixou de lado as memórias ruins e ergueu uma sobrancelha para zombar do irmão, que estava a ponto de fazer a mesma coisa, quando viu um retardatário chegar. As palavras morreram em seus lábios e o sorriso de Dean desapareceu quando ele se virou para seguir o olhar fixo de Jensen.

 

Neste instante um estranho muito alto de rosto severo surgiu para encarar os dois. Para o espanto de Jensen, notou que era incrivelmente familiar. Era quase como se olhasse em um espelho. Ou para Dean.- estremecido Jensen observou que seus olhos eram verdes, muito parecidos com os dele e do meio-irmão, com uma pequena diferença: o tom do verde era mais escuro, quase avelã. Jensen pensou ; Filho da puta , este também herdou os olhos de sua mãe...? como poderia ser? E se irritou com a postura quase de batalha do estranho.— Posso ajudá-lo? — perguntou friamente.

 

Os olhos do homem cintilavam, primeiro avaliando os dois e, em seguida, observando a cova aberta ao longe. Com uma insinuação de sarcasmo nos lábios, o homem perguntou:

 

— Há mais algum de nós aqui ?

 

Jensen olhou para Dean, que estava franzindo as sobrancelhas e perguntou:

 

— Nós? Do que você está falando?

 

O homem encarou Jensen.— Você não se lembra de mim, lembra?

 

Uma memórias distante começava a brotar: ele estava de pé nos degraus de uma escada com sua mãe. Uma enorme porta imponente foi aberta e havia ali um menino, poucos anos mais velho que ele, com cabelos loiros e olhos enormes molhados com que assustado. Voltando no presente ouviu voz do homem, parecendo áspera .— Ela levou você para a minha casa. Você devia ter por volta de 3 anos. Eu tinha quase 7. Ela queria me levar também com ela na época, mas eu não quis ir. Não depois que ela fez. Ela abandonou meu pai fugindo com o seu.

 

Uma onda gelada e aterradora cobriu Jensen.— Quem é você?

 

O homem sorriu, mas não demonstrou alegria nos olhos.

 

— Eu sou seu irmão mais velho. Seu meio-irmão. Meu nome é James Morgan. Eu vim para me despedir da mulher que me deu a vida... Não que ela merecesse. Eu estava curioso para ver se alguém novo apareceria, mas parece que somos apenas nós.

 

Dean irrompeu ao lado de Jensen.— Mas que diabos esta acontecendo...?

 

Jensen estava aturdido demais para da alguma atenção para Dean. Ele conhecia o nome Morgan. Eles estava por trás de uma das mais renomada e extremamente bem-sucedida empresa corporativas do pais" Morgans associados" . Jensen alarmou-se em pensar que eles poderiam se esbarrar no meio dos negócios sem saber que eram irmãos. Com um repugnante senso de fatalidade, Jensen não duvidava de nada do que esse homem acabara de dizer. As semelhanças entre os três eles era muito óbvias. Poderiam ser trigêmeos não idênticos.

 

Forçando ainda mais suas memorias lembrou dele como um garoto , cada vez que ele abordava o assunto com a mãe , ela encerrava a conversa. Da mesma forma que ela nunca discutia a vida que levara quando era jovem em Nova York , antes de conhecer o pai dele no Kansas, onde era modelo.

 

Jensen desviou seus olhos na direção do irmão.— Esse é Dean Winchester... nosso irmão mais novo.

 

James Curvou a boca cinicamente e olhou de cima a baixo-o com seus olhos frios. — Três irmãos de três pais diferentes... ainda assim, a custa de dinheiro ela queria outro marido...

Ele se aproximou então, e Dean deu um passo à frente também. Os dois homens quase encostaram seus narizes, James era apenas alguns centímetros mais alto que ambos. Trincando os dentes assim como Dean, James comentou:

 

— Eu não vim aqui para brigar com você, irmão. Eu não tenho problemas com nenhum de vocês. Apenas vim garantir que não saia deste caixão.

 

Dean estreitou os lábios ofendido , por mais que saiba que a mãe era promiscua ele sempre a defendeu : — Dobre a linguá... Ela nossa mãe merece respeito , se é que você diz seja verdade.

 

Jensen deu um sorriso carregado de amargura.— Você não esta vendo as coincidência físicas entre nós? Eu confiou em sua palavra. 

Dean pareceu desconcertando . Era mais que evidente que tinha parentescos.-Desculpe minha atitude hostil. Ele voltou a olha-lo agora arrependido. -Eu lamento... Estendendo sua mão . James sorriu pela primeira vez , talvez não esperasse. Assim apertou a mão do irmão-Prazer em conhece-lo Dean.

-Do mesmo modo James.

 

Desviando de Dean, James se dirigiu até a cova aberta. Tirou alguma coisa do bolso, e a lançou no espaço escuro, para que caísse sobre o caixão com um distante baque oco. James ficou ali por um tempo, e então retornou, sem expressão no rosto.

 

Após um momento de silêncio carregado entre os três homens, ele se virou e deu passos largos em direção à limusine cinza-escura, afastando-se discretamente.

 

Jensen virou para Dean , que o olhou de volta, aflito.

 

— Nos vamos ter noticias... — A frase morreu em seus lábios.

 

Jensen apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

 

Ele olhou de volta para o espaço onde o carro estivera estacionado e suspirou sob o peso da recém-adquirida assombrosa revelação.

 

-Mas um irmão ... Nossa mãe tinha um raro talento de colocar crianças no mundo e abandona-las com seus maridos. Nem importando-se com a dor dos filhos...

 

Dean acrescentou -E nem de seus maridos...

 

 

Continua...


	2. Ross

Três meses depois...

Uma simpática funcionara entre abre sua porta. — Jared, desculpe sei que não deseja ser incomodado enquanto estuda seu projeto, mas tem uma ligação pra você na linha , um tipo insistente com uma voz profunda, pra não dizer de seu atraente sotaque texano.

Jared pois a ficar rígido afastando o olhar dos relatórios onde estava estudando quando a secretaria descreveu a pessoa no telefone (Voz profunda... Atraente... Sotaque do texas.) Um arrepio repentino de mau pressentimento percorrendo sua espinha , como que um certo estremecimento íntimo. Limpando a garganta disse a si mesmo ; estou sendo ridículo.

Olhos amáveis de Gen brilharam maliciosamente em um rosto .

— Você fez alguma coisa especial no fim de semana ? Ou devo dizer, viu alguém?

Jared odiava quando as pessoas faziam intromissões em sua vida intima .— Passei todo o fim de semana com Ross. E como bem sabe trabalhando no projeto de meio ambiente do jardim de infância onde estuda , satisfeita?

A secretária fez um biquinho, e logo comentou de forma complacente:  
— Você sabe que vivo com esperança, Jared. Você é jovem incrivelmente lindo, tenho fé que um dia um homem deslumbrante aparecerá em sua porta e tomará conta de você e Ross.

Jared serrou os dentes, para não dar uma resposta bruta.— Você disse que tinha alguém na linha ?

—Oh Deus esqueci completamente . Gen deu uma piscadela e desapareceu, Jared respirou fundo antes de pegar o telefone e apertar o botão iluminado.— Jared Padalecki, pois não?

 

Houve um silêncio por alguns segundos, e então veio aquela voz. Grave, profunda, atraente... E infinitamente inesquecível dizendo—Olá Jare. Aqui quem fala é Jensen...

 

Jared foi tomado por uma sensação súbita de medo que lhe arrepiou a pele. Uma pontada de mau agouro sobreveio como um tapa no rosto. Todo o sangue do seu corpo parecia se esvair. Raiva, culpa, dor emocional, luxúria e uma horrível traiçoeira ternura o inundou em meio a um turbilhão de lembranças. Espirou fundo e tentou se recompor cuidadosamente... pois a última coisa que queria era demonstrar pânico. E só percebeu que ainda não havia respondido quando a voz fria do outro na linha o alcançou novamente. — ... talvez você tenha me esquecido , afinal passaram alguns anos que não nos vemos. Sou eu Jared, Jensen Ackles.

Jared pensou, ele fala como se isso fosse humanamente possível esquece-lo!

— Não, quero dizer, sim eu lembro. 

Afinal como poderia esquece-lo quando olhava para uma pequena réplica em miniatura sua de seu rosto todos os dias?

—Hei você esta ai ?— Veio a suave pergunta. — Sim...Jensen ...Estou . Jared respondeu com a boca seca .

-Soube que tornou-se um especialista na pesquisa em engenharia automotivas para tornar automóveis menos poluentes. Não havia demérito em sua afirmação

— Sim... — O coração de Jared batia tão forte que o deixava sem fôlego. — Eu consegui me especializar depois que ... — Sua voz vacilou deixando que as palavras não ditas ecoassem em sua cabeça: ( Depois que estilhaçou em pedacinhos minha vida) Mas lutou valentemente para controlar-se pois um rombo de raiva erguia-se em sua mente quase que desejando extravasar tudo que estava em sua garganta por anos: ( você tem um filho . seu bastardo egoista ) mas no final disse com voz firme: — Eu consegui me especializar depois da última vez em que nos vimos. Com o que posso ajudá-lo Aclkes?

 

Jensen voltou a falar— Estou em Toronto , fiz um acordo comercial e estabeleci uma base de minha nova empresa no Canada.

— Você... está aqui... — disse Jared atônito.

 

De repente a magnitude deste fato o atingiu como fosse um bloco gelo em seu peito. ‘’Jensen Ackles no Canada” Mas então, estava entrando em contato com ele porquê? Será que descobriu sobre Ross. O garoto tornará o centro de sua vida. Era seu filho, somente dele.

— Olha... é bom ouvir você,sobre este esta sua nova conquista mas estou muito ocupado no momento e...

— Espere... Você não está curioso em saber por que estou ligando pra você ?

 

Aquela lasca de medo rastejou novamente por sua pele , quando uma imagem de seu adorável filho de olhos verdes apareceu em sua mente novamente.— Eu... bem, eu acho que sim — Ele não poderia ter parecido menos evasivo.

— Eu gostaria de fazer uma oferta de emprego para você em minha empresa . A pesquisa que você vem conduzido é exatamente na área que desejamos desenvolver.

Ao ouvir a proposta o pânico agarrou o coração de Jared . A simples menção daquela sugestão de emprego do homem com quem havia tido um breve romance ,teve o poder de deixá-lo abalado, mas a fraqueza não ocupava mais lugar em sua vida. Simplesmente não tinha condições de permitir estar em contato novamente com Aclkes .— Receio que isso seja impossível Aclkes. Estou comprometido com minha pesquisa na universidade local.

— Como ? desapontado o empresário indagou aturdido com sua recusa.

Jared sorriu de aliviado , sentindo orgulho de si mesmo , pensou :Talvez ele esperasse, que caísse a seus pés em gratidão com esta irrecusável oferta de emprego. Estava imune ao efeito do senhor todo poderoso, que maioria dos homens e mulheres teria uma esplendida aceitação , menos em Jared que o conhecia como ninguém . E constata tristemente que Jensen não havia mudado, continuava pensando somente em seus ricos interesse e passou a relembrar de suas últimas palavras , por anos aquilo ressoa no ar como tivesse acontecido ontem pra ele:

— Foi melhor assim... Afinal, não é como se houvesse algo sério entre nós...

 

Jensen naquela época obviamente queria que ele reconhecesse este fato mas que depressa , e foi exatamente que ele fez, com uma voz rasa e sem emoção. –Sim você está certo ...Não há mesmo agora nenhum vinculo entre nos. 

Despois que declarou tais palavras ,sentiu-se drenado vendo como Jensen apareceu aliviado quando concordou de imediato. Aquilo foi algo que Jared ao passar dos dias sem que ele voltou a procura-lo magoasse profundamente . E não esquecesse jamais ,e isto acabou ajudando a acreditar que havia feito a escolha certa ao se afastar e assumir seu filho sozinho. Ainda assim, sua consciência o incomodava constantemente repetindo: Você deveria ter contado a ele sobre a sobrevivência do filho. Ele balança cabeça .  
— Não!

—Não ? 

— Não, eu não estou interessado Ackles. E se é apenas isto , eu estou muito ocupado. Se você não se importar tenho um trabalho para concluir. 

— Esta dispensando sem sequer discutir o assunto ? Perguntou Jensen mal acreditando em sua recusa de ouvir sua proposta.

O amargor que sua vida tornou-se, fez com que ele deixasse seu desinteresse por ele bem claro, e o fez descarta-lo sem maiores explicações.— Repito não estou interessado. Adeus, senhor Ackles. Cortando a ligação imediatamente.

 

-“Adeus, senhor Ackles?” Jensen olhou para o celular em sua mão por um momento, sem compreender de imediato porque Jared havia simplesmente interrompido a ligação.Isso de um homem que ele conhecia intimamente. Ninguém faziam isso com ele.

 

Ele largou o celular na mesa desconcertado , girou sua cadeira e admirando a linha espetacular agrupamento de dois arranha-céus que dominava toda área norte, dos quais lhe pertencia. Relembrando de como Jared era diferente de seus outros amantes.Ele não dava a mínima para status social ou dinheiro, e ao que parece não mudou. Era inexplicável como podia não fazer conta de uma oferta de um emprego vantajoso onde receberia muito bem nesta função. Ele se sentiu inquieto, pela primeira vez sua atenção não era para o trabalho.

Sua mente foi levada para época onde o conheceu . Jared nem havia completado seu mestrado em engenharia mecânica automotiva quando foi convidado junto com mas alguns outros alunos a fazer um estágio em sua fábrica no Kansas Texas. Ele era o único jovem de menos idade do seu grupo. Um garoto nerd assustadoramente brilhante. Mas que para Jensen acabou se transformando em uma doce distração.

Jared desconcentrava-o de suas obrigações com seu andar sexy sem nem mesmo saber que o fazia. Ele o distraía quando usava calças de cós baixo que o levava a fantasiar em arranca-los do seu corpo em busca de acariciar suas curvas de sua cintura como sua bunda redondinha. Ele o distraía vendo quando se abaixava movendo sua camiseta pra cima deixando a mostra sua pele perfeita digna de lamber todinha. E quão  
expressivos eram seus olhos, com suas cores deslumbrantes, amendoados azuis verdes iluminavam suas feições delicadas.

Jared também distraía Jensen de suas obrigações pelo jeito como o olhava e corava quando ele o apanhava olhando pra ele.Ele o distraía com sua franja comprida.Pois conforme abaixava o rosto caiam atraentemente em seus olhos,

Jensen relacionava-se com mulheres e homens da alta sociedade polidos, sofisticados. Intelectuais conhecedores do mundo. Jared não era nenhuma dessa coisas. Exceto atraente. E, para Jensen, estava claro que ele não sabia disso. Parecia não ter a mais remota consciência do fato de que os olhares masculinos e femininos o demorava quando passava. Aquilo deixava Jensen enfurecido. Aquele sentimento dominador de posse e ciúme que o tomava era desconhecido até então. Ele sentia assim mesmo antes de beija-lo 

No fim, a frustração sexual acumulara-se de tal forma que um dia o chamou ao seu escritório e, sem conseguir dizer uma palavra, tomou seu rosto nas mãos e o beijou, afogando-se em uma doçura intoxicante que nunca havia provado.

Mesmo agora, apenas a lembrança daqueles momentos exercia forte efeito em sua libido . E blasfemou amargo.- Não! Eu não devo volta a pensa nele . -Tinha ignorado esta atração por anos , e no funeral de sua mãe tudo voltou. Pensava nele com mais frequência do que desejava admitir. Jared era o homem que havia testado seus limites. Eles dividiram mais do que apenas uma breve história sexual. Eles haviam quase dividido um filho que não chegou a nascer.

Jensen virou-se e fixamente observou seu enorme escritório vazio. Vazio como jared se fez no telefone com ele . Claramente ele não desejava aproximar-se dele pela dor da perda que representou no passando , e se ele pensasse bem não deveria querer aproximar-se do rapaz também.

De certo modo tinha sido imprudente ceder à compulsão em procurá-lo. Bateu a mão no braço da cadeira e decretou - O certo a fazer era ficar bem longe de Jared Padalecki e tirá-lo de sua cabeça

\-------J&J-------

 

Jared acordou na manhã de sábado com Ross pulando em sua cama.

— Papai acorde, acorde...Acorde papai

Jared ainda bocejando sorriu. — Hei bom dia, bonitão.

Ross afastou com cara de nojo— Urhhhhh... Credo papai sua boca esta fedida.

Jared fez uma careta indignada o agarrando passando a fazer cocegas em sua barriguinha .–Menininho atrevido , e a sua ,sei que não está em melhor condições .  
Ross sorrindo, bufou na cara do pai, imediatamente Jared desaba de volta na cama fingindo desmaiar. Ross corre em cima dele. –Papai não ! Acorde acorde ..  
Jared voltou a fazer cocegas- Te peguei malandrinho.

Entre sorrisos Ross declarou— Eu te amo muito papai.

O coração de Jared apertou tão forte que por um segundo ele ficou sem ar.— Eu amo você também, querido. - Trazendo para seus braços beijando sua testa . Ambos acomodaram um no lado do outro, assim Jared passou afagar seus lindos cabelinhos loiros .

Ross riu.— Você é engraçado papai.

Jared começou a fazer cócegas novamente e Ross passou a fazer nova algazarra de alegria. Logo que estavam bem despertos o menininho correu para fora da cama descendo as escadas ruidosamente.

Jared gritou chamando-lhe atenção :— Querido não ligue a televisão ainda!

E pôde imaginar sua expressão frustrada. Mas Ross apenas gritou de volta:— Tudo bem papai. Eu vou colorir as figuras do meu livro então

—Escove os dentes primeiro

Ele ouviu a gostosa risada do menininho, —Sim papai eu vou , depois que também fizer.

—Seu danadinho... Esperto .

O coração de Jared apertou outra vez. Ross era um menino muito bom esperto . Às vezes assustava ver como era inteligente. Com também tinha traço de obstinação forte . Claramente herdado de seu outro pai.

Samanta, sua amiga e governanta moradora na casa de hóspedes, construída ao lado da casa principal cuidava de Ross enquanto ele trabalhava . E dado a sua aproximação frequentemente ela encarava Jared com seus sagazes olhos dizendo:— Bem, de onde você acha que ele herdou tanta inteligência? O avô era um professor de física e você dês que me lembre estava com a cabeça nos livros . — Em seguida, curiosa comentará: — Agora, obviamente, como não me contou nada a respeito do pai dele, não posso dizer mais do que isso. — E esse era sempre o momento em que Jared assumia uma expressão dolorosa e mudava de assunto.

Ele enxaguou a boca na pia , apertava o cinto do robe, preparando-se para descer e fazer o café da manhã para Ross, tentando reprimir aquele sentimento de culpa que assaltava sua mente. A culpa que o corroía por dentro desde aquela ligação que Jensen realizou. E, se ele deixasse ser honesto, saberia que o remorso havia sido uma presença constante em sua vida por quatro anos por ter omitido a informação de Jensen.

O homem que mostrou a Jared todas as cores do mundo, antes de devolvê-lo ao mundo cinzento, como se ele não tivesse o direito de experimentar tal sonho feliz.

Mesmo agora depois de anos, Jared imaginava o que havia feito de errado para ele repeli-lo daquela forma tão humilhante. Fosse o que fosse, para sua vergonha eterna, Jared nunca se desculparia por acreditar que havia algo mais especial entre eles. Mesmo que realmente tinha sido um adolescente tolo por apaixonar-se pelo patrão .

Garantiu a si mesmo pela enésima vez naquela semana que Jensen não merecia saber sobre Ross, porque nunca, nunca o desejará. Jared jamais se esqueceria de como seu rosto empalideceu quando contou que podia engravidar. A princípio ele riu dizendo : -Jared você não pode. Você ainda que muito delicado ainda é um homem.

 

-Você tem conhecimento que alguns de nos nascemos com mudanças genética , e pra sua informação fui diagnosticado como um portador quando criança.

Jensen levantou de onde estava percorrendo a sala de um lado por outro . — Isto é sério ?É mesmo um portador , então pode engravidar. 

Envergonhado Jared abaixou a cabeça. – Sim ,foi o que os exames disseram.

 

—Você está tomando algum tipo de contraceptivos para evita ,não é ?

—Sim estou.

 

O loiro passou uma das mãos no rosto atormentado—Olhe vamos dar um tempo em nosso relacionamento . Não vai fazer mal alguma darmos um tempo separados. E depois meu trabalho está começando a se ressentir do tempo que passamos juntos... você me distrai muito... Ele riu sem graça , beijou rapidamente o rosto de Jared e partiu.

O peso daquelas lembranças era demais para suportar. Jensen havia se afastado por três semanas por causa de uma viagem , e durante esse tempo Jared descobriu que estava grávido. Jensen pediu para vê-lo assim que voltou, e após três semanas sem contato Jared não era capaz de impedir seu coração de bater carregado de ansiedade. Com esperança Jared pensou :Talvez ele não tivesse a intenção de dizer o que disse antes de viajar. Suas palavras frias martelavam sua mente.— Não vai fazer mal alguma darmos um tempo separados. Meu trabalho está começando a se ressentir do tempo que passamos juntos... você me distrai muito...

Foi pensando nesta frase dele que foi chamado em sua sala para entrar .

Quando Jared entrou no escritório, mesmo que Jensen havia solicitado sua presença , ele parecia não querer vê-lo pois nem desviou seu olhar dos papeis da mesa para olha-lo. Antes que perdesse a calma,Jared deixou escapar.

— Eu preciso contar-lhe algo importante. Disse com cautela.

Continuando seus afazeres Jensen respondeu.— Conte, então.

Jared torcia as mãos, perguntando-se se estava completamente louco em sentir-se otimista sobre a reação de Jensen . Eles haviam passado apenas um mês juntos. Um mês intenso, glorioso, inebriante. Quatro semanas. E será que aquele tempo era mesmo suficiente para dizer que ele o amava?

— Jared fale logo você não vê o quanto estou ocupado ? Tenho muitos trabalho a fazer.

 

Jared resolveu encarar Jensen, respirando fundo e declarar:— Eu... eu estou esperando um bebê.

Suas palavras ficaram suspensas no ar, e um silêncio constrangedor se instalou na sala.

Jensen havia literalmente perdido a cor, seus olhos verdes destacaram contra sua palidez.— Como?

Jared respirou fundo, chocado com sua reação, o sangue praticamente congelado em suas veias e gaguejou— Eu acho... que não fomos totalmente cuidadosos.

Claro que foi uma tremenda idiotice dizer aquilo para as quantidade de vezes em que não foram cuidadosos. No banho, na sala de estar da mansão ,ou quando Jensen de tão impacientes que estava para ir até o quarto pegar preservativos fodeu ele ali mesmo em plena ilha da cozinha .

Jared se sentiu excitado e mortificado ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo tudo parecia tão desesperador agora. Foi sexo, não romance. Olhando seu rosto na porta do vidro do armário pensou se alguma vez o conhecera de verdade.

A vulnerabilidade que sentira naquele sala fria com ele foi mortificante.

Jensen olho-o de forma acusadora.— Você disse que tomava pílula.

Ele responderá, defensivo:— Eu estava... estava. Mas talvez fosse uma pílula de baixa dosagem, não especificamente para contracepção masculina.

Jensen desabou na cadeira. Parecia ter envelhecido dez anos em dez segundos.

— Isso não pode estar acontecendo — murmurou, como se Jared não estivesse lá.

— É um choque enorme tanto para mim quanto obviamente para você .

Ele o encarou e sua expressão endureceu para quase raiva.— Você tem certeza de que é um choque pra você ? Como vou saber se isso não foi planejado em uma tentativa de me preparar uma cilada?

Jared quase cambaleado para trás. Abriu a boca para falar, por alguns instantes não conseguiu produzir nenhum som, até que, finalmente, disse:

— Você acha... realmente que engravidei de propósito?

Jensen levantou-se e começou a andar para lá e para cá, alguma cor voltou ao seu rosto . E ele riu de um jeito que gelou Jared até os ossos, ele nunca havia escutado uma risada carregada de tanta amargura antes.

 

E o encarou novamente.— Não é inédito, você sabe bem, que uma mulher ,ou quem sabe um homem tipo como portador tente garantir-se, fisgando um homem rico com uma pretensa gravidez.

A profundidade de seu cinismo o deixou atônito, aquela atitude em sua presença era desconhecido . Jared aproximou-se de Jensen com suas mãos cerradas em punhos.— Seu desgraçado. Sabe que eu nunca faria algo assim. Então ele se deu conta da expressão áspera de Jensen assim que entrara em seu escritório, antes mesmo que tivesse a chance de falar. Uma verdade muito cruel o atingiu. — Você ia me dizer que estava tudo terminado entre nós, não é? Por isso você me chamou aqui.

Jensen o encarou, com seu rosto desprovido de emoção.— Sim

Isso foi tudo. Só uma palavra. A confirmação de que ele estava vivendo no mundo da ilusão, acreditando que havia compartilhado horas românticas de amor com um dos playboy mais astuto do mundo , era nada.

Tomado por um sentimentos terríveis de dor e perda, e ainda pela surpresa com a frieza que Jensen o olhava , Jared temeu que fosse cair em prantos se ele falasse mais alguma coisa. Então, saiu correndo dali, sem se preocupar com ele gritando para permanecer na sala.

Ele havia se escondido em seu minúsculo apartamento, evitando Jensen, e suas as repetidas tentativas de fazer com que abrisse a porta.

E foi assim que começou o sangramento a dor terrível. Aterrorizado, Jared finalmente abriu a porta para ele, sua dor física momentaneamente excedeu a emocional.Ele olhou para Jensen sofrendo:— Eu estou perdendo sangue.

Imediatamente o loiro ríspido e pálido o levou à uma clínica, embora Jared não estava mais prestando atenção nele. Ele agarrava sua barriga como se o gesto pudesse proteger aquele pequeno aglomerado de células, sem se importar com as consequências em sua volta. Ele nunca havia pensado seriamente em ter filhos porque perdera a própria mãe muito jovem e tinha crescido com um pai emocionalmente ausente, porém naquele momento sentiu uma necessidade primitiva de ser um pai, algo tão forte que o fez estremecer

 

Na clínica, o médico que prestou os primeiros socorros , foi amável , informou de que não estava, de fato abortando e que aquele sangramento era controlável. Disse que as cólicas eram provavelmente induzidas por nervosismo e o assegurou de que com repouso e evitando situações estressantes, Jared teria uma gravidez perfeitamente normal e saudável.

O alívio havia sido esmagador. Até que Jared lembrou que Jensen estava do outro lado da porta, esperando por ele e muito, muito irritado. Jensen era a causa de sua interminável fonte de nervosismo e irritação, e, agora, Jared tinha um novo objetivo na vida: proteger aquela criança a todo custo.

Ele teve medo de contar que não havia perdido o bebê.

Quando uma enfermeira saiu do quarto e deixou a porta entreaberta, ele ouviu a voz impessoal de Jensen ao telefone:— Eu estou um pouco ocupado com algo no momento. Não, não é importante... resolverei isso assim que possível e voltarei a ligar.  
(Não, não é importante...)  
Qualquer pequena e traiçoeira chama de esperança que ele pudesse ainda manter viva em seu coração morreu naquele momento. Jared assim teve a certeza de que, por causa da obrigação de confidencialidade entre médico e paciente, Jensen não saberia se havia ou não abortado, a menos que ele contasse.

Assim quando Jensen entrou no quarto. Jared voltou seus olhou para a janela, sentindo como se um vaso de cristal tivesse se estilhaçado dentro de seu peito. Ele havia se forçado a permanecer calmo. Agora, o bebê era sua prioridade.

E viu Jensen aproximar da cama.— Jared. =Sem encará-lo, respondeu:

— O que é?

Ele ouviu suspirar.— Olha. Eu sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido. Nós ...nós nunca deveríamos ter nos envolvido.

Jared se sentiu tão vazio naquele instante.— Não! — concordou — Não deveríamos.

Jared estava com tanta raiva que temia que fosse explodir se começasse a falar. Aquilo não seria nada bom para o bebê. E finalmente virou sua cabeça para olhá-lo — O que está feito está feito. Está acabado. Preciso passar a noite aqui em observação, mas vou embora amanhã. Vou sair da sua vida , vou voltar pra minha casa em Toronto.

Jensen estava pálido, e Jared teve vontade de dar um tapa na cara dele. Sabia que Jensen não sentia mais por ele do que sentia pelo bebê que supostamente acabara de perder. Jensen queria apenas se livrar dele. Ele trataria de resolveria isso assim que possível...E voltou a virar o rosto escondendo as lagrimas— Por favor não tem nada que fazer aqui , vá embora, deixe-me paz. — implorou silenciosamente, sentindo os níveis de estresse crescerem, suas mãos torciam o lençol fazendo com que as juntas de seus dedos ficassem esbranquiçadas.

Jensen apenas olhou para ele com aqueles olhos verdes insondáveis.

— Foi melhor assim... Acredite em mim. Você é jovem... Tem uma carreira pela frente.

—É eu sei afinal, não é como se tivemos algo sério entre nós . Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e decidiu, naquele momento fazer todo o possível para concentrar em sua carreira... e no seu bebê que viria a dar à luz em breve.— Por favor, vá.

Ele observou tristemente quando o loiro deu um passo atrás.— Eu providenciarei que seja levado para casa. Não precisa se preocupar com nada.

Jared reprimiu uma risada quase histérica ao perceber a imensa ironia da frase. Não precisava se preocupar com nada? Suas preocupações mal haviam começado. Ele assentiu.— Tudo bem.

O filho da mãe já estava quase na porta, parecendo aliviado, muito, muito aliviado.— Adeus, Jared.

Reprimindo um soluço vergonhoso com toda a sua força foi capaz de responder com um tom frio:

— Adeus .

Seus olhos estavam ardendo. Quando ouviu a porta se fechar com delicadeza, um soluço rasgou seu peito enquanto lágrimas quentes e salgadas correram pelo seu rosto  
\----------J----J---------

Duas semanas apois a saída da clinica Jared ainda vulnerável começou oscilar descontroladamente entre o impulso de contar a Jensen a verdade no desejo de se proteger contra uma dor ainda maior no futuro . Foi quando assistindo um programa de televisão sobre celebridades que mudou toda sua ideia , pois descobriu que o loiro havia seguido em frente com sua vida , e estava namorando uma linda mulher.

Jared viu seu ex dando seu costumeiro sorriso sensual para as câmeras, com o braço ao redor da cintura da tal mulher, foi assim que soube que jamais poderia contar a ele, Jensen simplesmente ignorou seu relacionamento. Ele não significou nada em sua vida , apenas sexo.

Voltando ao presente

—Papai ! Jared piscou voltando para realidade de Ross chamando sua atenção enquanto puxando sua calça . – Estou com fome daddy .  
—Café da manhã cowboy ?  
Ross sorriu – Sim! panquecas com mel . Jared pegou seu menino nos braços , colocando as lembranças ruins de lado, por agora apenas atenderia os desejo de seu filho com fome.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu gostaria imensamente de saber a opinião dos leitores . Um autor alimenta de comentários. lol

A chuva caía forte lá fora naquela mesma noite quando a campainha tocou, Jared estava lavando a louça do jantar. Ele pensou consigo mesmo; dever ser Samantha que vivia esquecendo a chave da casa de hóspedes e voltou para apanha-la. Enquanto enxugava as mãos dirigiu-se para a porta dando uma olhadinha em Ross que estava absorto brincando com seus brinquedos no tapete do chão da sala de estar. – Um minuto Sam , já estou indo.  
Deste modo quando abriu a porta naquela noite escura fria e chuvosa, não era bem Samantha, que estava em sua porta . Era alguém trinta centímetros mais alto e infinitamente mais másculo . O homem que evitou encontrar por anos; Jensen Ackles  
– Boa noite . Ele disse ,e trovão retumbou distante no céu escuro  
Jared nem se moveu pelo susto que sofreu ao vê-lo, sentindo-se completamente atordoado assim como hipnotizado observou seus profundos olhos verdes que ainda possuíam aquele surpreendentes ares zombadores. Assim como seu nariz perfeito que emprestava ao rosto dele aquele jeito arrogante. E a boca. Aquela boca deslumbrante, feita para dizer coisas provocantes, que parecia estar sempre prestes a dar o mais sensual dos sorrisos, como beijos acalorados . Era deste mesmo modo que se semelhava da última vez que Jared havia visto Jensen. O safado parecia ter dormido no formol..  
E, ainda que a razão lhe mostrasse que não deveria admira-lo, o coração o traía. Revê-lo diante de si tinha sido como agonia e êxtase. Ele não mudara , sempre seria o homem mais bonito do mundo. De repente condenou-se , depois dos últimos anos suprimindo de forma implacável, qualquer sentimento relacionado àquele homem que se encontrava ali, distando não mais de três metros dele, não deveria ter ressurgir nenhum sentimento. Não mesmo ! Forçou a manter estas lembranças distante.

 

Jensen com um jeito indolente observou com sorriso intrigado de cima abaixo. Demonstrando calma, com a fisionomia inexpressiva ,lembrando dele tão Jovem nu em seu braços . –É você mesmo Jared ? — Você melhorou muito desde que tinha 18 anos. Seus olhos foram dragados pela altivez do rapaz um tanto tenso. - Jared? 

O moreno havia prendido a respiração, só percebeu isso quando seus pulmões exigiram mais ar.—O que faz aqui? Ao invés de responder, Jensen fez outra pergunta . — Você está diferente. O tom da voz dele era sedutor. Admirando como os cabelos castanhos deles estavam mas compridos jogado suavemente na testa bronzeada, suas maçãs do rosto eram como esculpidas, maxilar e nariz fino e rígidos, e uma boca capaz de deixá-lo caído de desejos em beija-la.  
Voltou a observar os atrativos físicos do jovem .Ele usava meias sem sapatos, parecia tão abalado, fascinante, como se tivesse acabado de sair da cena de um filme . Jared corou vendo-o olha-lo, sentindo-se diminuído em sua velha calça jeans justa, assim como seus pés descalços vestindo apenas meias grossas e uma camiseta muito surrada.

Jensen sorriu reparando justamente nisto.— Pelo que vejo ainda está vestindo roupas de brechó . Apesar dos meus esforços para tentar deixa-lo mas elegante anos atrás.

Jared envergonhado abaixou a cabeça lembrando de uma noite em que Jensen trouxera um embrulho enorme contendo lindos ternos de grifes famosa , junto com várias camisas , peças feitas de tecido fino que acentuava perfeitamente seu corpo. Naquela noite, Jensen o levara a um dos restaurantes mais exclusivos da cidade, dançaram, riram. E de tão entusiasmados que estavam, foram os últimos a sair de tão bêbados . Jensen o levara ele a sua mansão, onde...

“Pelo que vejo ainda se vesti com roupas de brechó. “ A frase dele voltou a ecoar em sua mente . Como sua aparição em casa onde vivia, um mundo que nada tinha a ver com o ambicioso multimilionário mundo de Jensen Ackle. Encantadoramente Jensen restituiu um de seus sorrisos sedutores— Jared — disse ele — você não vai me convidar para entrar? Está frio aqui fora.

Jared assumiu uma postura defensiva .— E não posso imaginar por que você está aqui. Pensei ter deixado muito bem claro que não estou interessado em mudar de emprego. Forçou um olhar decidido . Jensen não deu a mínima para suas bravatas, apenas se pois a reparar no quanto havia crescido . Mas ou menos quatro anos haviam passado, e nesse meio tempo, ele mudara completamente.

A verdade era que com todas obrigações e responsabilidade de ser pai solteiro , Jared amadurecer, em certas ocasiões se sentia mais velho, mais exausto. Enquanto Jensen parecia ainda mais sexy jovial bonito do que antes. A injustiça daquilo o desanimou. Neste pouco mas de quatro anos havia ignorado sua vaidade. E uma voz cruel atingiu sua mente: "Por que você não contou para ele? Isto não estaria acontecendo se tivesse falado a verdade" Ele balançou a cabeça resolvendo se acastelar:

— Estou certo de que você tem coisas mais importantes do que me visitar em minha casa. A amargura da sua voz surpreendeu-o. Jensen trincou os dentes, no entanto respondeu calmamente.— Achei que se viesse para vê-lo pessoalmente, poderia convence-lo em ouvir minha oferta. Uma vermelhidão tola acentuou as maçãs do rosto do loiro, mas Jared mal estava consciente disso quando ouviu o agudo da voz seu filho chama-lo :  
—"Papai!”, acompanhado por pezinhos correndo a toda atrás dele.

Ele sentiu a cabeça de Ross bater em suas pernas, jogando seus braços ao redor delas, podia quase visualizar seu rostinho espiando para ver quem estava na porta. Neste ponto Jensen curioso curvou cabeça para olha-lo . —Quem é este?

Como quem tenta em vão parar um trem, Jared diz em uma voz firme:— Como disse, realmente não é uma boa hora ,por favor vá embora...

Jensen pouco a pouco, se deu conta de que obviamente Jared tinha um filho. Sem graça ele recuou — Ele é seu ...Me desculpe-me. Eu deveria ter pensado... Claro que faz anos... Você já deve estar casado ...com... Os verdes olhos dele seguiram para Ross

Jared apavorado viu que Jensen arregalou os olhos. Ele não precisou adivinhar para saber que ele observava minuciosamente Ross com suas sardas acentuada e seus olhos verdes inocentemente com o mesmo tom dele. Ele encarou Ross pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Catálogo cada pedacinho do menino . Por fim franziu a testa como se alguém tivesse esmurrado sua cara... Aturdido, olhou para Jared que permanecia em silencio , pois sabia exatamente o que ele via, tão claramente quanto se estivesse observando a cena de fora.  
Abismado, carregado de emoção, Jensen observa Jared pálido como um pergaminho. Apavorado. Culpado .E no mesmo instante algo nos olhos de Jensen se transformou em gelo. Jared soube, naquele momento, que ele sabia.

— Papai, você não vem jogar?

Jared colocou a mão na cabeça de Ross murmurando: — Por que não vai ligar a tv ? Eu já vou, tudo bem?

 

Ross abriu um sorriso concordando. -Sim papai . E saiu correndo, deixando um silêncio tenso entre ele e Jensen..  
Jensen o acompanhou com olhos investigadores : Até o anda do menino era tão idêntico ao seu. Jared rezava que alguma coisa no reconhecimento imediato de seu próprio filho fizesse com que algo dentro de Jensen abrandasse. Mas não ,Jensen o encarava com tanta intensidade que Jared sentia como se sua pele estivesse marcada com ferro.

— Deixe-me entrar Agora! Jared recuou . Ao entrar, sua figura máscula dominadora fazia o corredor parecer menor. Ele tinha um cheiro almiscarado inebriante, o choque das lembranças de seu perfume fez com que o coração de Jared desce um tranco.

Ele fechou os olhos respirando fundo, um segundos a mas fechou a porta e andando em passo lento para onde Jensen observava Ross , que estava sentado de pernas cruzadas na frente da tv jogando um conhecido jogo. Ele tinha intenção de fechar a porta que ligava a sala ao corredor quando a voz seca ao lado dele instruiu: — Deixe assim

Jared tenso imediatamente tirou a mão da maçaneta.  
Jensen ainda atônito ficou ali olhando para Ross sem mexer uma polegada, seus olhos começaram a arder com a ameaça de lágrimas vendo que o menininho parecia hipnotizado pelos joguinho. Três de seus carrinhos favoritos estavam ao seu redor . E ao observa-lo mas atentamente pela luz mas forte da sala, Jensen reparou que no caso de seus os olhos não fosse uma prova conclusiva, seus traço assemelhados a ele quando criança seria uma indicação contundente de sua ascendência, e ainda mas seu amor pelos carros de corridas poderia ser a grande afirmação.

Jared parecia enjoado, tonto . Tremulo recuou caminhando rumo a cozinha deixando Jensen entra na sala conversar com Ross alguns minutos, o menininho sorriu empolgado mostrado seus carrinhos . Avançando a frente, Jensen colocou seus dedos sobre sua bochecha dele, admirando suas feições—olhos e nariz—e seu longo cabelo castanho claro. Inocente como o anjo que ele tinha certeza que era seu . Ele piscou com umidade dos seus olhos enquanto olhava seu rosto sorrindo. – Qual é seu nome ?  
–Ross...  
Jensen surpreendeu aquele era seu nome do meio . - Ross , bonito nome . Quantos anos você tem ?  
\- Três ! Sorrindo ele mostrou três dedinhos , o senhor é amigo do papai ? -Sim fomos amigos. Naquele instante a chuva lá fora ficou mais pesada enquanto, as janelas tremulavam inundadas de água. Em seguida, um flash brilhante de uma luz de relâmpago banhou o lugar. Ross estremeceu. Jensen tentou acalma-lo;– Meu avô costumava dizer que não havia nada a temer do trovão. Ele estendeu sua mão e segurou a mão daquele anjo nas suas. Sentindo os dedos dele tão frágeis pequenos. – Ross sorriu e Jensen o puxou para mais perto. Apertou ele com força , quando o trovão voltou , Ross sentiu mas seguro .  
– Você esta bem agora ? – Jensen sussurrou, com sua voz embargada e a visão nublada das lágrimas.

o

– O que está errado com seus olhos? Ross notou eles molhados .  
Jensen fungou, e olhou para longe secando-os, quando finalmente olhou de volta para ele. – Nada, meu querido, nada mesmo .  
Seu rosto estava todo molhado. – Mas você estava chorando. Jensen quase o achatou contra o peito de tanta ternura. – Eu estava rezando –, disse ele, depois de minutos sem dizer nada. – Eu estava rezando ao senhor pois descobri algo hoje que me perturbou, e até mesmo me deu um pouco de medo.  
– O que te deixou chateado ? – Ross perguntou curioso . Jensen sorriu acariciando seu cabelo. – Não chateado, feliz muito feliz.

-Você está me segurando muito apertado.  
-Desculpe ...

Jared na cozinha de tão nervoso nem conseguia nem sentir suas pernas . Em algum momento viu que Jensen encostou a porta, sem realmente fechá-la. Seguindo até ele.

Jared abriu a boca.— Ele é.... — Mesmo agora, neste último segundo, seu cérebro buscava desesperadamente algo em que se agarrar para quem sabe de alguma maneira justificar a coincidência que o homem a sua frente não era o pai do seu menino. Porém Jared não conseguia fazê-lo. Ele não tinha mais o direito. Ele nunca tivera direito. E por fim declarou: — Ele é seu filho. Até Jensen ter esta confirmação poderia haver alguma incerteza . Houve um silêncio tenso, rígido, e em seguida o loiro repetiu gaguejando:— Ele ...é meu filho!? -Em seguida emitindo uma sequência de palavrões – Miserável filho da puta!  
Jared abaixou a cabeça . As implicações de seus atos estava começando a explodir. Ele encolheu-se. Seu peito doía tanto que inconscientemente ele pousou a mão nele , observando Jensen lutando para concentrar na informação. Claro pra ele era uma enormidade aquela descoberta.

— Agora dá para entender por que você estava tão louco para livrar-se de minha proposta de emprego. Ele começou a andar de lá para cá no espaço estreito. Jared podia sentir sua raiva e tensão, que ocupavam cada espaço do cômodo.

Ele parou de repente e olhou para ele.— Você tem outra pessoa com você?

Jared balançou a cabeça com dificuldade.— Não.

— E se eu não tivesse decidido vir visitar você? Você me teria mantido na abençoada ignorância para sempre?

Atordoado, Jared murmurou:— Não...Talvez ...Eu não sei. — No mesmo momento em que admitia aquilo, porém, a verdade infiltrou-se em sua mente. Ele não teria sido capaz de conviver com o segredo. Teria contado a ele.

 

Jensen o mantinha paralisado no mesmo lugar, com aquele olhar verde-claro que um dia o havia devorado vivo e que agora estava mais gelado do que o polo norte.

— Seu ...seu filho da mãe ! batendo a mão na mesa. Jared classe sentiu o golpe. Era como se ele tivesse dado um tapa no rosto dele. Tinha o mesmo efeito. As palavras tinham sido emitidas de maneira fria e implacável.

— Você não queria ter um filho — sussurrou ele, sem conseguir injetar mais força na voz.

— E por isso você simplesmente mentiu para mim?

Jared percebeu seu rosto arder de vergonha.— Eu pensei que tinha perdido meu bebê, naquele dia como você. Mas, na clínica, após ser examinado pelo médico, ele me disse que não. Tinha sido um sangramento , mas que seria uma gravidez de alto risco , eu deveria me restabelecer em ambiente calmo .

 

Jensen cruzou os braços Jared podia ver suas mãos cerradas. Sentiu um arrepio com a violência contida ali, mesmo sabendo que ele jamais bateria nele. Jared sabia que ele queria descontar em alguma coisa.

— Você soube naquele instante ,e mesmo assim mentiu sem pudor para mim me deixando ir embora . 

Jensen sentiu a dor da lembrança de quando criança como sua mãe havia o levado embora deixando seu pai na miséria de seus sentimentos.

 

Agarrando-se aos mais ínfimos detalhes, Jared disse, tremendo:— Eu não menti... você supôs... eu só não contei.

 

Jensen sorriu sarcasticamente— E o motivo pelo qual você não contou foi...?

 

— Você... você não queria saber. — As palavras pareciam frágeis e sem substância, agora. Insignificantes.

Jensen levantou suas sobrancelhas fazendo vincos em sua testa— Com base em...? Era como se ele não conseguisse completar as frases.  
Jared percebia a raiva travando suas palavras e se defendeu.— Pela maneira como reagiu quando contei, da primeira vez... — Jared relembrou a dor indescritível de ter conhecimento que Jensen estava muito perto de acabar o relacionamento que tinham . Seu choque imediato com a perspectiva da gravidez. A lembrança deu um pouco de força para ele. — E por conta do que você disse depois... na clínica. Eu ouvi você falando ao telefone.

Jensen olhava para parede quando voltou-se para olha-lo com ar ameaçador.— E o que foi que eu disse?

O fiapo de segurança de Jared começou a esvanecer-se novamente.

— Você estava falando com alguém. Disse que estava retido por algo sem importância. — Mesmo agora, essas palavras penetravam na alma de Jared como uma faca.

— Talvez... talvez não. Mas como eu poderia saber? Tudo o que eu consegui ouvir foi seu alívio por não ter de se preocupar com um bebê que entraria em sua vida e o impediria de seguir o impulso de ir embora da minha vida.

Jensen quase explodiu.— Será que eu preciso lembrá-lo de que eu também estava em estado de choque, e que naquele momento eu acreditava que não havia um bebê?

Jared respirava com força e Jensen parecia estar a ponto de chutar uma cadeira que os separava para apertar sua garganta. Nesse momento, uma vozinha insegura emergiu do corredor.

— Papai?

Imediatamente a atenção de Jared voltou-se para Ross, parado diante da porta assustado. Ele abrira sem que notassem, e olhava de um para o outro, com os lábios trêmulos diante da atmosfera explosiva.

Jared lançou-se sobre ele e pegou-o no colo, e o filho enroscou seus braços no pescoço dele. Sua consciência assolou sobre o fato que Ross sempre ficava com medo de barulhos altos .

— Por que ele está bravo com você? — perguntou Ross, olhando de esguelha para Jensen aconchegando-se mas no ombro do pai.

Jared acariciou suas costas para tranquilizá-lo e tentou falar com uma voz normal.

— Ele não está bravo com o papai. Só estamos conversando, só isso. 

Jensen estava penalizado —Desculpe por tê-lo assustado. 

—Ele já está indo embora, agora. Complementou Jared

— Tudo bem — respondeu Ross, mais alegre. — Nos pode brincamos juntos outro dia.-Disse o menino pra Jensen.

Jared olhou para ele e forçou-se a sorrir .— Assim que me despedir do sr. Aclkes, eu mesmo vou brincar com você, ok ?

— Serio! — gritou Ross com muito entusiasmado. Jared assentiu com a cabeça . Assim, ele se soltou dos braços de Jared e correu para fora da cozinha de novo.

Jared observou enquanto Jensen lutava para absorver tudo aquilo. Uma infinidade de emoções explosivas passava pelo seu rosto.— Você precisa ir agora — pediu Jared. — Se você ficar, só vai deixá-lo mais confuso e assustado.

 

Jensen encurtou a distância entre eles, e Jared recuou instintivamente atrás da ilha no meio da cozinha. A fragrância de Jensen envolveu-o totalmente e pode sentir seu cheiro almiscarado e másculo . E assim seu coração passou a bater mas intenso.

— Isso não acabou, Jared. Eu vou embora, porque não quero deixar o pequeno assustado, mas você vai ter notícias minhas.

 

Após um longo momento de tensão, durante o qual ele não conseguiu saber bem como não entrou em combustão com aquela raiva toda dirigida a ele, Jensen girou nos calcanhares e foi embora, parando brevemente na sala de estar para espiar Ross mais uma vez.

 

Foi só então que o corpo inteiro de Jared começou a tremer. Com os dentes batendo ele agarrou uma das cadeiras para se apoiar e acabou desmoronando em cima dela.

— Papai!!! — gritou Ross da sala de estar.

 

Jared gritou de volta:— Já estou chegando, prometo.

A última coisa de que precisava era que Ross o visse naquele estado. Seu cérebro estava adormecido. Ele não conseguia nem concentrar no que acabara de acontecer: o fato de ter visto Jensen de novo pela primeira vez após aqueles dias de desastre foi quase como um choque. Respirou fundo e quando finalmente se sentiu mais controlado, foi até Ross e sentando-se no chão ao seu lado. Limpou a garganta e tentou se animar – Como está a corrida?

 

Sem tirar os olhos da TV, o menino engatinhou até o colo dele. – Estou na frente de todos papai . O coração de Jared apertou e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça. Ainda com as palavras de Jensen em sua mente:

 

— Não acabou, Jared . Eu vou agora, porque não quero deixar o pequeno assustado, mas você vai ter notícias minhas.

 

Jared teve um calafrio. Não queria nem pensar no que enfrentaria quando encontrasse Jensen outra vez.

 

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Durante toda semana ardilosamente Jensen arquitetou um plano. E foi com apenas um telefonema que pós em movimento uma audaciosa vingança: assumir o controle do programa de pesquisa na universidade onde Jared trabalhava . E tudo daria incio com uma reunião com o reitor da universidade. Nada desculpava o fato de que Jared havia ocultado seu filho por mais de três anos.

Todo acontecimento da descoberta da paternidade de Ross motivou novamente em sua mente a liberação de seus traumas de infância ,ele tinha a mesma idade de Ross quando seu mundo desmoronara. Não conseguia esquecer de quando no ato da separação de seus pais , ela o humilhou mesmo ele implorando de joelhos aos seus pés . O pobre diabo estava totalmente acabado. Aquela cena repeti e repetia como em um flashback 

Aos planto seu pai suplicando .

“— Não me deixe Merril...por favor .- mendigou - O que serei sem você ? Nada!

— Levante-se, Alan — dissera sua mãe — Você esta constrangendo seu filho. Que tipo de homem ele vai ser, tendo um perdedor por exemplo?”

 

Em resposta à indagação a sua mãe ,depois de anos ele se transformou em um tipo de homem que sabia que entre outras coisas mais importantes da vida ,estava a construção solida de um ideal de vida. Ele jurara jamais permitir que alguém o reduzisse a “nada”, como seu pai havia sido reduzido . Emoções envolvia sentimentos , e sentimento eram coisas perigosas. Tais fraquezas tinham o poder de tirar as pessoa completamente do centro. Ele sabia como os relacionamento podiam facilmente dissolver uma pessoas reduzindo-a em uma coisa descartável . Sua escolha era se preservar. Amor não estava em seus planos.

Ele retornou no lugar onde Jared morava no sábado, pronto para confrontá-lo, mas mal havia estacionado o carro quando percebeu que tanto Jared como Ross estavam sorrindo caminhando na rua mas adiante. Ele os seguiu com seu carro até um parquinho local e ficou de longe, espiando como um estranho, enquanto brincavam juntos .

 

Ver o corpinho rechonchudo do filho, acompanhar suas corridas, suas risadas alegres, tinha semeado algo desconhecido dentro do seu peito . Era... orgulho. E outra coisa que ele nem sabia como definir. De alguma forma aquele bonito momento entre pai e filho fizeram com que suas lembranças o levasse amarguradamente novamente ao dia em sua mãe o levou para longe do pai , deixando-o soluçando desconsoladamente no jardim da mansão no Kansas. Um homem patético, com espírito abatido. E desde muito cedo, Jensen fora levado a entender que a ausência de um pai corrói o coração de um ser humano.

 

Uma decisão tomou forma e solidificou-se dentro de sua mente. Não havia possibilidade no mundo de afastar Jared do filho no entanto ele também não poderia se abdicar de estar perto dele . Ele teria que acomodar uma solução em que ambos beneficia-se da companhia da criança.

 

\-----+---+------+----

 

Após dez minutos perambulando sem destino pelos jardins vazio da universidade, Jared inclinou a cabeça para o céu e sorriu amargurado pensando na confusão onde sua vida tinha levado . Então, como uma pessoa perdida, se abraçou e começou a chorar, implorando aos anjos por um sinal do que fazer a seguir, para onde devia levar sua vida. Dias após a visita de Jensen ele realizava suas funções no trabalho como fosse um robô , não tendo nenhum ânimo. Baixou a cabeça suspirando exausto, não deixando que a tristeza tomasse conta dele . Ele nunca foi de se afundar em auto piedade, mas dado aos acontecimentos ele sentia-se morto por dentro. O fato era que sua vida tinha acabado de ser virada de cabeça para baixo. Por enfim enxugou os olhos tendo em mente que passaram dias , Jensen não voltaria a incomoda-lo. Embora sua consciência estava constantemente apontando – Tudo isto é culpa sua Jared, si tivesse abrido jogo mais cedo ... Contudo"si" não existia neste momento.

 

Respirou fundo voltando para o edifício .Havia um zum -zum de conversas curiosas pelos corredores que ele nem prestou atenção no que diziam. Se dirigiu a passos largos para sala de conferências da universidade onde trabalhava procurando um lugar pra sentar na mesa de reunião para o encontro semanal sobre orçamento. Seus olhos estavam secos e irritados de cansaço. Suspirou e correu os dedos no seu rosto. Como era de se esperar, ele ficara sem dormir quase todos dias da semana sendo vítima de terríveis pesadelos. Nos momentos mais fantasiosos, ele até imaginou que tinha sonhado aquilo tudo: o telefonema; a ida dele até a casa. E de como se viu frente a frente com seu filho. 

No entanto não dado braço a torcer, convenceu-se de que, se ele tivesse que voltar no tempo, faria a mesma coisa de novo, pois se não o fizesse certamente Jensen sentira-se obrigado a casar com ele contra sua vontade seria um inferno. E fatalmente com esta obrigação de vê-lo todos os dia acusando-o de dar um golpe , sua gestação seria comprometida levada ao fim . Pois o médico o prevenira que sua gravidez deveria sem levada com calma.

 

 

Naquela instante Jared assistiu Gen, sua assistente ,sentar-se a seu lado sem fôlego . Ela disse com urgência:

 

— Você não vai adivinha o que esta acontecendo.

 

Jared saiu de seus pensamentos trágicos e olhou para cima revirando os olhos, acostumado com o gosto vulgar de Gen para fofocas. Ele não queria ouvir nenhuma história libidinosa envolvendo estudantes e professores fazendo o que não deviam, mas o rosto de sua colega de trabalho ficou sério de repente;

Jared imediatamente percebeu que o chefe do departamento deles entrara na sala.Então seu coração parou. Pois , logo atrás dele, vinha outro homem elegantemente bem trajado. Ackles.

 

Por um segundo Jared pensou que ia desmaiar. Sentiu-se subitamente sem ar . Precisou apoiar as mãos na beirada da mesa e segurar com força enquanto assistia com horror e choque crescentes de Jensen entrar com calma e frieza na sala, parecendo tão deslocado naquele ambiente acadêmico sem glamour quanto um exótico pavão no meio de galos.

 

Jensen nem sequer olhou para ele. Tomou assento na cabeceira da mesa, ao lado do reitor da universidade, parecendo incrivelmente bonito e sexy ao recostar-se e desfazer casualmente um botão de seu terno impecável com a mão grande de dedos longos.

 

Jared permaneceu estatelado. Aquilo tinha de ser um pesadelo, pensou. Acordaria a qualquer momento. Gen, porém, estava dando cotoveladas nele, sem nenhuma discrição dizia em voz baixa:

 

— Era disto que estava mencionando.

 

O olhar severo do reitor impediu qualquer murmúrio , com uma fatalidade devastadora, o olhar espantado de Jared encontrou o de Jensen e ele soube que não era um sonho. Havia um brilho indisfarçável de triunfo nas profundezas verdes dos olhos dele, e um sorriso mais do que satisfeito brincava naqueles lábios esculpidos.

 

O Reitor levantou sorrindo limpou a garganta. —Senhoras e senhores ...

Jared mal conseguia tirar os olhos do loiro que o observava cinicamente . Como se o forçasse a absorver todas as palavras ditas pelo reitor, embora Jared só conseguisse ouvir alguns trechos. — É com grande satisfação que Informo que as indústrias Ackles... extremamente bem-sucedidas no campo automotivo... seu proprietário que aqui se encontra presente o sr. Ackles financiará nossas pesquisa no estudo no desenvolvimento de novos motores menos poluidores ... salientando , o financiamento será garantido por toda duração do estudo.

 

 

Em seguida, Jensen levantou para dirigir-se à corporação. Havia em torno de 27 membros assistindo-o , como era de se prever, daria para ouvir um alfinete caindo, tal o efeito do seu carisma, que hipnotizou a todos. Assim finalmente Jensen havia desviado o olhar de Jared , de tal modo que o moreno sentiu como se pudesse voltar a respirar. No entanto seu coração continuou batendo como um louco , mal conseguiu ouvir que ele disse. Seu cérebro estava totalmente aniquilado , tentando assimilar as consequências do desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

— Jared...

 

Ele ergueu o olhar, aturdido que estava, notou que o reitor agora dirigia-se a ele, eventualmente Jensen tinha sentado depois de seu pronunciamento. — Perdão, Senhor, o que foi que senhor disse? — Ele admirou-se por conseguir falar.

 

— Eu disse — repetiu com uma paciência exagerada, claramente insatisfeito por seu funcionário parecer estar em outro planeta quando recebiam tão ilustre pessoa. — Disse que a partir da próxima semana você estará trabalhando na Empresa Ackles. Fará a supervisão da instalação de uma unidade de pesquisa em seu recinto, em conjunto com a unidade de pesquisa daqui da universidade. O reitor , dirigiu aos outros novamente enquanto a bomba estourava no peito de Jared.

 

— Acho que não preciso ressaltar a importância de conduzir essa pesquisa dentro de uma empresa em funcionamento, especialmente uma fábrica de tanto prestígio quanto a Motores Ackles. Isso nos deixará bem à frente dos outros pesquisadores da mesma área e, com a garantia do financiamento do sr. Ackles por pelo menos cinco anos, estamos praticamente certos do sucesso.

 

Jared não conseguiu mais aguentar. Levantou, em um pânico, conseguindo apenas murmurar algo vago sobre precisar de ar fresco, e levantar-se para sair

 

Jensen observou o rosto de Jared empalidecer e acompanhou quando se levantou com distanciamento. Desde a noite em que voltou a encontra -lo, ele estava em choque. Fazendo tudo o que deveria fazer, mas em choque. Sua raiva era incandescente demais para ser liberada, em sua intensidade. O reitor ao seu lado, emitiu um som de insatisfação por sua saída brusca. –Padallecki está se sentindo bem ? O moreno não deu resposta e saiu.

 

Jensen, curvou seus lábios , estava bem satisfeito por fazê-lo sentir-se mal .Lembrou-se com amargura de como Jared tinha sido distante ao telefone, quando tudo o que ele queria era falar sobre trabalho, tratando-o como um vilão, embora fosse ele que mantivesse o segredo que seu filho estava vivo.

 

Cortando bruscamente o reitor de Jared, Jensen pôs-se de pé e murmurou uma desculpa, deixando a sala. Só havia uma pessoa no mundo da qual gostaria de ver agora.

\------+----+-----+----

 

Jared ainda estava enjoado, mesmo depois de ter vomitado todo conteúdo de seu estomago . Sentia-se tonto, fraco, pálido como morto ,assim mesmo obrigou-se a ir até pia jogar água na boca e enxaguar o rosto , sabendo que teria de sair dali e enfrentar o mundo. Foi neste instante que a porta se abriu, de repente e ele endireitou-se agarrando a borda da pia. Ele rezou para ser uns dos companheiro de trabalho, sabendo que não era logo a seguir quando todo o seu corpo arrepiou ao vê-lo . Até respirar foi difícil. Suas têmporas começou a pulsar latejando .

—...seu filho da.... Que brincadeira é essa, Jensen? Como você tem coragem de vir até aqui e usar seu poder para se vingar de mim? Você está brincando com pessoas, pessoas que investiram longos anos de estudos para aperfeiçoar-se, e subitamente você surge e promete a elas uma miragem de sucesso futuro quando nós dois sabemos que só quer meu mal.

 

— Cali-se! O som seco da voz dele ecoo no silêncio abafado do banheiro .— Estou absolutamente comprometido com o cumprimento de minha promessa em financiar e apoiar esta universidade. — Sua boca endureceu. — A menos que você já tenha esquecido, eu tinha entrado em contato com você inicialmente para pedir-lhe que trabalhasse para mim. Eu tinha total intenção de usar seus conhecimentos para aprofundar essa mesma pesquisa para meus próprios interesses.

 

— Isso pode ser verdade — disse, contido — mas agora que você sabe a respeito de Ross, está tentando revidar em mim pessoalmente. Não vou trabalhar para você. Vou ficar aqui na universidade.

 

 

— Você vai trabalhar para mim, ou eu vou desfazer o acordo e todos seus colegas voltarão à estaca zero. Seu reitor informou-me de que, se eu não tivesse aparecido com a promessa de financiamento, ele teria que reduzir a equipe. Ele não pode manter todo mundo na folha de pagamento devido à redução do financiamento orçado para este ano. Você seria informado disso no encontro de hoje.

 

 

Jared estava vagamente consciente da veracidade deste fato. Era boato nos corredores havia semanas que o dinheiro andava escasso.— Seu cretino.

 

 

— Dificilmente sou uma coisa dessas, meu querido, já que estou salvando empregos. Vai ser muito simples se você fizer o que é certo e atender a meus desejos. E isso será benéfico pra todo mundo e o começo , Jared.

 

 

O sangue dele congelou nas veias.— O começo de quê ? Ele se deu conta, com atraso, de quão perto Jensen tinha aproximado dele quando tomou seu rosto com seus dedos com força , que o fizeram recordar como ele gostava de domina-lo . Era uma das coisas que o tinham feito gostar dele desde o começo.

Por uma fração de segundo, os olhos verdes, brilhantes como esmeraldas, semicerravam-se sentindo a tentação de puxá-lo para si, e abrir aqueles lábios com a língua. Ele certamente não era mais inocente aos 23 anos. Todas as células de seu corpo estavam reagindo com alegria ao toque que ele acreditava que nunca mais sentiria de novo. Suavemente, Jensen tratou de reabrir a ferida em seu coração .—Este é o começo da devolução, Jared. Você me deve por me privar de ver meu filho por mais de três anos , e saiba eu nunca vou deixar você esquecer disso

A textura da pele de Jared sob seus dedos era como seda, seu maxilar era tão delicado quanto o mais delicado bibelô . Jensen sentia uma necessidade quase avassaladora de continuar passando a mão por seus cabelos, e puxá-lo em sua direção para que pudesse senti-lo esmagando aquele lábios rosa junto a sua boca .

 

Subitamente, deu-se conta do que estava fazendo. Praguejando, afastou a mão e deu um passo para atrás. Jared olhava para ele com enormes olhos , pálido como uma folha de papel. Ele piscou, como se tivesse sido envolvido em algum feitiço, e logo algo os seus olhos clareou. A raiva tinha se dissipou . Ele mudou de estratégia passando a implorar .— Por favor, Jensen, precisamos falar...

 

— Não. — A palavra dura e abrupta cotou-lhe com eficiência. O loiro tinha percebido sua tentativa de tirar vantagem do momento de fraqueza de sua parte. Ele pensa que Jared jogava com sua sensibilidade em se apiedar com aquelas olheiras escuras fazendo-o parecer frágil e vulnerável. Ele recuou dando um outro passo para trás e odiou sentir que tinha de fazê-lo. E trincando os dentes disse:— Não banque a vítima ... Eu devia te dar umas...

 

Jared ergue seu queixo não se intimidando . O olhar suave de antes tinha se esvaído, assim como o pedido.— Você iria bater em mim? E então, o que o impede?

 

Jensen havia cerrado os punhos. Ele olhou para o ex-namorado com cólera .— Para seu gorveno tive vontade de fazê-lo pela primeira vez quando soube que o menino era meu filho . Porém eu não sujo minhas mãos com pessoas baixas. Ele é meu filho Jared, minha carne e sangue. Ele é um Ackles. Deus. Como você pôde ter brincado de Deus desse jeito? O que lhe deu o direito de acreditar que você tinha todas as respostas? Que você, sozinho, podia decidir riscar –me de sua vida ?

 

— Preciso lembrá-lo de novo de que você praticamente tropeçou nos próprios pés na pressa de sair da clínica naquele dia? Você quase não podia disfarçar seu alívio quando pensou que não havia nada para preocupar-se. Você simplesmente supôs o pior. Nem lhe ocorreu questionar se eu tive ou não um aborto espontâneo, porque você não queria filho nenhum.

 

Jensen enrubesceu, com a consciência incomodada pela lembrança de como ele ficara ansioso para fugir daquela clínica onde Jared. Admitiu, contudo:— Eu nunca tive intenção de ter filhos. Mas você não me deu motivos para duvidar da conclusão inevitável daquilo que nós dois achávamos que fosse um aborto.

 

Jared sussurrou, com sua voz estrangulada:— Você estava muito feliz em lavar suas mãos e me largar, nem voltou para saber como eu estava , então, não culpe-me por eu ter achado que o melhor caminho a seguir seria deixá-lo de fora do meu processo de gravidez.

 

Jensen olhou para Jared percebendo que estava colocando seu ressentimento pra fora, e tudo o que podia ver eram seus olhos aflitos. Ele estava puxando de novo pra ele, mas ele não o deixaria fazê-lo. Balançando a cabeça botou em sua mente que ele era a única vítima desta história. Pois deliberadamente, Jared o fizera acreditar que o aborto acontecera. — Esta sua desculpa? Pois não é suficiente.

 

O peito de Jared estava oscilando com sua respiração nervosa sua voz então adquiriu um tom ofensivo. — Desculpa ? Não , pois dificilmente poderia se dizer que fui encorajado a entrar em contato para contar a verdade, já que em apenas uma semana ,você já tinha outra em meu lugar.

 

Jensen fixou os olhos no rosto dele e lembrou que naquela ocasião onde compareceu ao encontro com amigos onde aquela mulher estava presente , depois de uma hora maçante não aguentava sua companhia. E quando deixou o local a impressa estava lá , apesar de seus esforços pedido para que não fosse divulgado, as fotos se espalharam gerando boatos infundado de um novo relacionamento.— Não ouse colocar isso contra mim agora, apenas para desviar sua própria culpa.

 

Jared responde com voz amargurada.— Sabe de uma coisa? Eu reconheço que tenho culpa de esquecer que nossa relação era baseada apenas em sexo. Você deixou bem claro cada vez que nos encontrávamos ; Esqueça a possibilidade de qualquer relacionamento mais sério entre nos. Me apaixonar por você não estava nos planos.

 

— Mas você se apaixonou mesmo assim, não foi? — Jensen não conseguiu impedir o tom de cinismo ,e viu Jared empalidecer.

 

— Achei que amava você. Pois foi minha primeira vez. É normal que um rapaz virgem se apaixonasse pelo seu primeiro homem, não? Não foi um avisos útil que você me deu. Mas como foi , se foi ...

 

 

Jensen não conseguia ver nada que não fosse a imagem na sua memória do seu corpo nu deitado em sua cama ao seu lado, seus doces mamilos, a cintura estreita, as pernas longas. Uma pele tão pura e branca que lembrava alabastro, ele vivia e respirava, tão intenso. E era inocente. Nunca esqueceria a sensação de penetra-lo, aquele calor úmido e estreito pela primeira vez. Era sua memória mais erótica de sua vida. Seu olhar de susto se transformou em prazer tudo naquele momento foi incrível.

 

 

— Não se preocupe. Assim que eu me defrontei com a realidade da gravidez , e de sua posição .Eu acabei superando e descobri o quanto aqueles sentimentos que senti eram superficiais.

 

— Sua atitude foi uma punição, Jared? Punição por eu ter acabado com você? Por não querer mais estar com você? Por não querer ter um filho porque não era esse o objetivo da nossa relação? — Jensen não conseguia conter seu demônio interior. — Acho que o problema foi que você se apaixonou por mim e ficou chateado porque não ter me apaixonado por você, aí você decidiu me punir. É tão óbvio...Agora posso ver.

Antes mesmo de registrar o que fazia Jared avançou para cima ele, dando-lhe um tapa no rosto . Ele se deu conta do feito quando o silêncio cortante seguiu, de que tinha reagido porque ele havia pronunciado seus piores medos em voz alta. Ali, naquele lugar horrível, cheio de ecos. Com um grunhido gutural, Jensen agarrou-lhe em seus braços cobrindo sua boca na dele . Beijou com raiva, com rudeza.

 

 

Jared com lagrimas nos olhos demorou um segundo para recuperar-se do choque, mas o que aconteceu depois não foi o que ele teria escolhido como reação, caso tivesse metade de uma célula do cérebro ainda em funcionamento negaria. Sua reação veio de seu corpo traiçoeiro e dominou-o completamente. Pois retribuiu o beijo, devolvendo-lhe a raiva na mesma medida. Por tê-lo deixá-lo exposto. Por fazê-lo ficar ainda mais envergonhado e confuso. Por estar ali. Por fazer com que ele o desejasse. Por fazê-lo lembrar-se de tudo que passaram juntos ‘. Por beijá-lo só para que podia dominá-lo e provar o quanto ainda o desejava.

 

Suas mãos agarravam o paletó de Jensen. Ele sentia gosto de sangue na boca no entanto não havia dor envolvida ou quis se afastar. , e fez com que seus sentidos se liberassem em uma espiral descontrolada. As mãos do loiro o apertou seus braços com força, machucando, enquanto mais lágrimas acumulavam-se por trás das pálpebras de Jared .

 

Jensen abriu os olhos para ver dois oceanos verdes-azulados em turbilhão. E assistiu quando Jared afastou-se abruptamente . Ele não conseguia ouvir nada além do trovoar do seu próprio coração e sua respiração ofegante. Jared quando deu conta que ainda tinha os dedos presos ao paletó do outro soltou-o, com as mãos trêmulas.

 

 

— Você está sangrando. O fato de que a voz de Jensen soava áspera não o confortava.

 

Jared pensou ele estava só sendo honesto e não tomado por piedade. Ele virou olhando sua figura no espelho , um fio de sangue correu de seu lábio inferior , ele ergueu a mão e tocou o lábio, fazendo uma careta quando seu labio ardeu de leve. Sua boca estava machucada , rapidamente alcançou o rolo de tolha de papel retirando uma folha e estancou o sangue. Ele sabia que precisava sair dali antes que Jensen visse algo. Antes que visse seu desejo. Atrás da raiva dele durante aquela troca do beijo, havia uma ânsia absurda de algo mais, havia uma terrível vontade de tê-lo dentro dele. Ele tinha que sai dali antes que..., — Preciso ir. Disse ele com a cabeça baixa. — Os outros devem estar se perguntando onde nós escondemos.

 

 

— Não. — Ele o interrompeu e olhou para ele. — Aqui não.

 

— Certo. Vou mandar um carro buscá-lo hoje à noite. Conversaremos lá em casa.

 

Jared estava mexido demais para discutir. Havia acontecido tanta coisa , tanto contato físico. Ele não queria ficar mais ali , tudo o levará a recordar de seu passado, lembranças tristes de paixão e amor que não resultou em nada .Naquele momento,não conseguiu dizer nada além do que um redundante:

 

— Tudo bem, eu vou.


	5. Chapter 5

Então como havia de esperar a casa onde Jensen residia era maravilhosa. Claro sendo endinheirado... e talentoso ; não esquecendo que era um homem poderoso. Não poderia ser diferente . Olhando para sua calça preta , camisa branca sem gravata. Sentiu-se deslocado, e terrivelmente mal vestido. Não que isto importasse para Jared.. Mas em todo caso ,ele sentiu que sua aparência não condizia com aquele lugar. Uma das coisas que não melhorou com o tempo foi seu gosto por roupas simples. Não acreditava como pessoas poderiam gastar uma fortuna em vestuário. Ainda mais depois que Ross nasceu , começo a destinar uma parte de seu salário para uma caderneta de poupança para os estudos de seu filho no futuro. Assim não achava prudente esbanjar com coisas desnecessária como roupas de grifes. 

E ao mesmo tempo não ouve tempo para uma troca, logo que deixou seu trabalho encontrou o carro com o motorista elegante de Jensen esperando por ele na porta de sua casa. Teve tempo apenas de perdi para Samanta cuidar de Ross até que ele voltasse. E seguir com o motorista pra lá.

Voltado a vislumbrar o ambiente austero tinha sensação de não ser bem vindo. Afinal tal lugar o fez lembrar dolorosamente de outra mansão nos arredores do Kansas, onde por vezes havia enganando-se em pensar que vivia um contos de fadas. Aquilo deixava seu estômago em nós de pânico. Logo estaria frente a frente com o homem que mudará completamente sua vida .Mas que se dane , ele não estava lá pra agradar ninguém. 

\-----+------+------

Jensen em seu escritório remexia alguns papeis em sua mesa quando olhou pela vidraça , havia anoitecido , ele deslizou seu olhar para seu relógio. já eram 18 :45. Jared provavelmente o esperava na sala por meia hora. Possivelmente impaciente. Ele suspirou e deslizou suas longas mãos em sua camisa social. — Foda, ele que espere. — Ele pegou o paletó passando os braços pelas mangas. Sentindo o ardo da pequena contusão em seu rosto onde Padalecki esbofeteou. —Talvez afinal não deva deixa-lo esperar muito. Ele se moveu para o piso inferior em silêncio. Quando pode ver que Jared admirava uma pequena escultura em bronze.

— Perdoe-me por tê-lo feito esperar. 

Jared voltou-se de maneira tão abrupta quando ouviu a voz dele que deixou cair a esculturas, Jensen se abaixou para apanha-la. Jared sabia que não devia olhar para a maneira como a calça escura de Jensen ficou justa em suas nádegas quando ele curvou-se para apanha-la . Assim desviou seu olhar e se desculpou envergonhado. –Eu lamento, se houve algum prejuízo estou disposto a ressarci-lo 

Jensen sorriu presunçosamente, com seus olhos verdes detalhando cada pedaço de seu corpo. — Pelo que vejo, não perdeu seu jeito desastrado —Avaliando a peças declarou.—Ela é de bronze e para sua sorte não ouve nenhum dano.

Jared ignorou imediatamente seu comentário cruzando os braços contra o peito, como um escudo. O dia todo passou em um turbilhão com pensamentos ameaçadores em sua mente , não estava preparado para ver Jensen alcançando-lhe com aquele olhar inquisidor praticamente colocando-o em seu lugar de insignificância . 

O loiro travessou o tapete como se estivesse em uma passarela colocando a escultura sobre a lareira . — Aqui ela vai ficar segura .

Seu ar prepotente refrescou a memória de Jared com a imagem do beijo raivoso de mais cedo, onde seus lábios continuavam sensíveis e um pouco inchados. 

Abandonando a cordialidade Jensen se virou passando a olha-lo com ar de arrogância . Como se nada tinha mudado desde do beijo deles mais cedo. O moreno repara no entanto que um dos lados de seu rosto ainda estava avermelhado. Sua consciência alfinetou quando lembro que o havia esbofeteado . Assim de modo contido, justificou:

— Desculpe-me... por tê-lo agredido, mas o que você disse... aquilo foi errado. Mentiroso. Pensou. Ele queimava por dentro. Teria sido melhor que segurasse a língua. Estava mentindo para si mesmo, gostaria de dizer que faria outra vez, se resultaria em acabar em um caloroso beijo.

 

Jensen enfia as mãos no bolso da calça chegando mais perto. Quase em um sussurro responde.— Eu mereci. Provoquei você.

Jared empalideceu olhando inseguro. Ele não esperava que Jensen admite-se tão prontamente.

Jensen passa por ele indo em direção a uma mesa de bebidas, servindo-se de um whisky onde rodopiou o copo analisando o malte da bebida . Jared de costa pra ele, ainda estava em pé no meio da sala . Assim sendo Jensen passou a fazer uma inspeção detalhada de seus ombros costas largas, que acabavam em quadris estreitos dando em suas nádegas firmes. Ele tinha a constituição de um atleta olímpico. Forte e bronzeado com músculos nos lugares certos e em lugares onde  
os seus ex— parceiros jamais os teriam. O Jared de vinte três anos de agora instigava fantasias. 

Jensen não deixar de notar que sua testosterona subia. O que era inconveniente, porque o odiava. Apesar de seu desgosto, a pulsação de suas veias continuou acelerando com a memória daquela boca suculenta. Uma boca que prometia prazer sensual suficiente para interessar qualquer homem. “Foda-se pare” Interrompendo aqueles malditos pensamento ele ofereceu: — Uma bebida?

Jared voltando a fita-lo sacudiu a cabeça apressadamente.— Não, obrigado.

— Fique à vontade — Jensen fez um gesto com uma das mão em direção de um sofá próximo. — Relaxe Jared ...eu não mordo . Parece que seus ombros vão quebrar de tão rijos que estão ... Sente-se...

Automaticamente ele descruzou os braços.Forçando-se a respirar, movendo-se apressadamente em direção ao sofá .

Jensen com seu rosto enigmático sentou-se na outra ponta, reclinando-se no encosto claramente bem mais relaxado, pousou o braço sobre a base de cima. Jared lutando contra o desejo de olha-lo , manteve seus olhos em algum ponto fixo da sala.

— Você colocou o nome no menino de Ross ?

Jared piscou desconcertado demorando um minuto para absorver suas palavras,de tão inesperadas.— Sim... Eu pensei …e decidi que seria certo já que você faz parte dele.

— E o sobrenome dele?

— Padallecki.

— Padallecki ? deu a ele seu sobrenome Polonês?

Jared estava vagamente surpreso que ele lembrasse daquele detalhe a seu respeito. Sua família havia se mudado da Polônia vindo para o Estados Unidos após uma oferta de trabalho feita a família de seu brilhante avô quando ainda era um adolescente .

\- Sim por que não? Ele é meu filho. Ele é um Padalecki como eu . Jared viu a raiva do homem a sua frente crescendo de novo.

— Caralho Jared ! Meu filho nasceu,e nem se deu o trabalho de me informar , e muito menos o registrou com meu sobrenome.

— Estou cansado de explicar! Afinal dado a nossa última conversa a praticamente quatro anos,deduzi , que não faria questão de saber.Embora pretendia contar-lhe... um dia... Eu..eu.. contaria a Ross quando pudesse entender.Eu...jamais sonegaria essa informação dele.

 

Jensen soltou uma risada irônica.— Que generoso da sua parte ,hein? Você esperaria até que ele tivesse tivesse uma infância repleta de ressentimento a meu respeito,sem que tivesse a minima ideia de sua existência. Irritado ele inclinou-se para a frente e pousou seu copo com um ruído seco na mesinha do lado.

Jared assustado recuou. Jensen não tinha ideia por quantas angustias passou. Seu coração apertou quando recordou-se do dia em que Ross nasceu.Naquele dia seu pai tivera um desmaio. Quando presenciou o pai caído ao chão sua pressão foi as alturas.Samantha foi a única seguir com ele para o hospital, de tal modo que quando chegou, ambos foram logo internados.

 

Algumas horas a pós dar por controlada sua hipertensão. Médicos abriram o jogo sobre seu filho.Ele corria risco de perde-lo.Teriam uma chance de salva-lo se fizesse uma cesariana. Mas que as garantias de salva-lo eram poucas .Jared em pleno desespero recomendou que se tivessem de escolher sobre sua vida o a dele ,preservassem a vida do filho. Foi por um milagre que saíram ambos vivos naquela noite.

Samantha com seu bom coração esteve lá incansável desdobrando-se em cuida dele e do pai.E um ano após o nascimento de Ross,seu pai veio a falecer.

Eram lembranças dolorosa, que por pura força de vontade impediu-se gaguejar fazendo papel de fraco diante de Jensen. — Eu tenho vivido um dia de cada vez... Naquela época havia coisas mais "urgente" para me preocupar do que correr atras de você pra que assumisse a paternidade do meu filho.E depois sempre fui suficiente na minha vida dele. 

Jensen saltou adiante de Jared.—Então não achou relevante pra mim?

— Você estava envolvido em conquista sua fortuna, Aclkes. Eu estava vivenciando sozinho minhas batalhas pela sobrevivência.

—Batalhas, como assim ?

—Eu tive que trancar a faculdade e retornei pra casa . Fui obrigado a revelar sobre a gravidez para meu pai, ele exigiu saber quem era o pai.Dizia que faria casar com o maldito que tinha roubado minha inocência.Eu me recusei contar-lhe. Pois não queria qualquer tipo de reparação de você.Mesmo contrariado com minha omissão de um nome, ele acabou cedendo e me apoiando em minha decisão . Coisa que você não fez quando contei-lhe da primeira vez.

—Pare de me jogar na cara , ok!

Jared levanta na sua altura máxima .— Agora você tem que me ouvir .Eu tinha dezoito anos Jensen,18, e você vinte seis, mil vezes mais experiente na vida . Eu estava com medo do que enfrentaria por ser tão jovem , mas ao contrário de você , no momento que soube que estava gravido , eu desejei meu bebé , deseje tê-lo em meus braços e ama-lo. Enfrentei tudo por ele , e hoje ele está saudável e bem criado graças a mim 

Jensen suspirou, Jared tinha um bom ponto para defender .Porém ele não estava prestando-se a admitir que estava errado — Acredito que tenha passado por muita barra pesada. No entanto você não acha que outras crianças não devem indagar Ross por que elas têm dois pais e ele não?

Suas palavras fizeram com que garganta de Jared secasse . Ross podia não ter falado ainda, mas certamente havia reparado que os pais de seus amigos na escolinha sempre compareciam juntos nas ocasiões festivas . Sim era um fato, não demoraria muito até que começasse a fazer perguntas. ficou com os olhos marejados caminhando um pouco mais distante , pois não gostaria de demostrar fraqueza na frente de Aclkes. 

Claro que não alcançou este existo pois Jensen observou indiferente que conseguiu acertar em cheio seu alvo. Pois Jared parecia incrivelmente vulnerável. Ele observou que Jared respirou fundo determinado a por um ponto final.–Eu tenho que ir embora. Samanta está fazendo favor de ficar mais tempo com Ross. Será que poderíamos... ir direto ao assunto?

 

Jensen sorriu sobre dentes cerrados, ele vai dar as cartas agora .— O que vai acontecer de agora em diante é o seguinte: eu vou ser um pai efetivo para meu filho e você vai fazer tudo o que estiver em seu alcance para facilitar este processo, caso contrário Jared, não hesitarei em usar toda a força da lei contra você. Jensen completou o ultimato. 

Jared apenas o encarou, tentando não deixar que ele visse que suas palavras o afetavam . — Você não pode me ameaçar assim

Jensen aproximar-se mais perto e de forma inquisitiva . — Não é uma ameaça. É mais uma promessa. Eu quero fazer parte da vida de Ross. Sou o pai dele. Merecemos conhecer um ao outro. Ele precisa saber que sou seu pai.

 

— Você não pode precipitar este anuncio, sem me deixar prepara-lo . Ele não vai entender. Vai fazê-lo sofrer.

 

— A culpa de quem? Quem ocultou essa informação dele e de mim? — Jensen não conteve-se colocando seu dedo em seu peito — Terá de lidar com as consequências de seu ato egoísta.

Os olhos de Jared encheram de lagrimas –Sim ...— abaixando a cabeça amargurado. — Você já deixou bem claro como eu sairia perdendo. —Ele levanta cabeça com coragem —Mas, digo não ao custo do bem estar e a segurança emocional do meu filho.

Jensen bateu a mão em uma vaso jogando-o no chão, fazendo-o despedaçam no chão.— Porra quem é você pra me dizer do bem estar do nosso filho.. Você já danificou seu psicológico fazendo-o acreditar que só tem um pai. Quando na verdade eu estava vivendo no Texas sem saber de sua existência.  
Apesar da violência. Jared pode ouvir sua emoção ao pronunciar, nosso filho . — Então, o que você está propondo ?

 

— O que estou propondo que, já que estarei aqui em Toronto por tempo indeterminado, quero ser parte da vida cotidiana de Ross, para que possamos conviver aos poucos como pai e filho. 

 

Jared demorou a entender.— Por um tempo indeterminado? O que quer dizer com isto? Você não pode fazer com que ele conviva com você e depois simplesmente vá embora quando seus negócios se encerrarem.

 

Jensen enfiou as mãos praticamente em muque no fundo dos bolsos, como se estivesse tendo ideias sobre violência física. Suavemente, respondeu: — Não se preocupe Jared, não tenho nenhuma intenção de seguir muito longe de meu filho, não importa para onde meus negócios me levem Ross é meu filho tanto quanto seu. Você teve acesso ilimitado a ele por mais de três anos de sua vida. E não mais negará acesso a ele novamente .De agora em diante ele vai estar comigo. 

 

A boca de Jared abriu e fechou sem que conseguisse articular:— Aqui com você? Mas isso é absurdo. 

Jensen esclareceu, com relutância evidente:— Naturalmente, você pode vir também preparando o caminho.

Jared riu, descrente. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. — Claro ,devo ficar-lhe grato por me deixar viver com meu próprio filho.

O rosto de Jensen escurece. — Devo mencionar que qualquer juiz em qualquer corte do mundo olharia sem complacência para um pai que afastou seu filho do outro pai sem motivo aparente. Pretendo morar sob o mesmo teto que meu filho, e, como pai, não vou negociar. Você pode fazer parte disso ou não. —Jared empalidece quando Jensen prossegue —Obviamente, vamos trabalhar juntos pra faze-lo aceitar minha presença , não há como as coisas serem mais práticas de outra forma . Espero você de volta aqui com sua bagagem e o garoto, nesta mesma hora amanhã à noite, ou então eu levarei o assunto aos tribunais e eles decidirão como dividir o tempo entre nós dois.

Jared se desesperou.—Eu reconheço que deva recuperar o tempo perdido com Ross... Mas daí e vimos pra cá é um pouco demais . Entenda, Jensen , não será prático para nós. Este pode ser seu lar, e é lindo sofisticado...e tudo mas...

— E uma boa residência — rosnou Jensen. — Estou alugando já faz uns meses.

 

— Mais um motivo para que isso não seja uma boa ideia. Não é nem mesmo sua casa permanente. Ross está confortável com sua rotina onde estamos. Aquela foi a casa do meu pai um território conhecido por ele, e ainda ele tem Samantha que morra ao lado para tomar conta dele.

— Ela é só uma babá.

—Não é uma babá qualquer , ela esteve lá quando minha mãe morreu, esteve apoiando-me toda minha vida como também permaneceu comigo após o falecimento do meu papai há dois anos.

As sobrancelha de Jensen subiram — Sinto muito . Eu não sabia da morte de seu pai.

—Já estou conformado com sua perda . Mas a questão é — Samantha conhece Ross desde que nasceu. Ela... me ajudou. Temos um bom arranjo. Uma pessoa para cuidar de criança regularmente, como ela, dificilmente se acha em Toronto. A casa do meu pai é bem confortável. A escolinha dele é no final da rua. Temos um parque próximo. Ele nada nos fins de semana na piscina de um clube onde tem vários amiguinhos. Brinca com as crianças das casas vizinhas. É uma área segura. Todo mundo cuida de todo mundo e todos o amam.

— O quadro que você desenhou é perfeito. Então qual é a sua sugestão?

— Deixamos Ross onde está, em casa, comigo. E você pode vir visitá-lo quando quiser. Pensaremos em algo enquanto você está aqui em Toronto. E depois, vamos vendo como funciona, e podemos organizar algo de mais longo prazo. Afinal, você não vai ficar aqui para sempre...

Enquanto Jared andou para o lado os olhos de Jensen reviraram.— Você acha mesmo que é tão ingênuo? Que simplesmente concordarei com suas condições? Essa história vai funcionar do meu jeito ou não vai funcionar. Faremos uma adaptação em sua residência.

Jared engoliu em seco parecia nervoso . Bom. Era isso mesmo que Jensen queria quando sorriu e conseguiu um breve momento de satisfação pela forma como os olhos dele se abriram e percebeu o que estava por vir.— Vou me mudar para a sua casa.

 

— Sinto muito... Acho que não ouvi direito. Você disse o quê? — Jensen abriu um sorriso ainda mais largo, divertindo-se pela primeira vez em dias. — Você ouviu direito, vou me mudar para a sua casa. Com isto você não terá mais motivo para me negar acesso ao meu filho, já que estarei fazendo convivendo com ele . E depois você esta certo esse lugar é grande demais para mim. — Seus olhos brilharam, cheios de segundas intenções. — Percebo que de repente minhas preferências mudaram para algo bem mais modesto.

 

Jared sentiu a mágoa antiga voltar. Não havia dúvida de que ele pretendia dizer, ao mesmo tempo, que suas preferências tinham se tornado mais “modestas” durante o breve período em que se encantara com ele. Seduzido, presumivelmente, pela completa ingenuidade e inocência daquele garoto, porque ele estivera momentaneamente saturado das mulheres bem mais sofisticadas com que estava habituado. Aquilo fora posto em evidência pelo fato de que ele nunca o levara a nenhum ambiente social público demais, preferindo manter seus encontros com ele escondidos e secretos.

 

— Não. Isso não vai dar certo. Talvez se você se mudasse para mais perto...

Subitamente, Jensen estava perto demais, e as palavras faltaram a Jared

Qualquer sinal de malícia dele tinha desaparecido.— Estou me mudando para a sua casa, e não há nada que você possa dizer ou fazer para me desviar dessa rota. Já perdi etapas importantes da vida do meu filho e não vou perder mais nenhum instante.

 

Trêmulo, Jared murmurou:— Por favor. Deve haver outra forma de fazer isso.

 

Jensen chegou ainda mais perto. Jared podia sentir seu perfume como notando as fagulhas de verde mais escuras em seus olhos.— O motivo pelo qual você não quer que eu vá, Jay... não seria porque ainda sente algo por mim... seria? A voz dele ficara mais rouca ou seria a imaginação de Jared ? Ele pressionou sua virilha contra o corpo de Jared, e parte do cérebro do moreno registrou sua rigidez, um convite inato que ele não podia ignorar . A respiração dele se tornou mais ofegante Ele apenas encarou-o e piscou. Estava muito ciente do corpo musculoso dele aprisionando-o. Da mão forte segurando sua cintura com um domínio quase casual. Do aroma essencialmente másculo da pele dele em suas narinas. Como se ele fosse especialista em não mostrar medo, independentemente da ameaça. Também o encarrou com seus olhos brilhantes verde azulado quente . E ele estava queimando por dentro. Foi somente quando percebeu algo cínico e sombrio nas profundezas verdes dos olhos do outro que conseguiu livrar-se do feitiço dele. Sentindo a humilhação crescer suas bochechas coraram com o pensamento de que ele havia se denunciado. Jared então forçou sua mente trabalhar e recuou rapidamente de seu poder. Colocando a voz mais fria que conseguiu emitir, pronunciou:— Não seja ridículo. Não estou mais atraído por você do que você está por mim. Qualquer sentimento que havia por parte minha morreu há muito tempo. 

Os olhos de Jensen faiscaram contrariados. — Então não deve haver problema, que me impeça de dividir a casa com você, de modo a facilitar meu contato com meu filho, que você escondeu de mim pelos últimos três anos e poucos meses, não é?

Não era uma pergunta de verdade. Da mesma maneira com que tinha invadido sem aviso a universidade, garantindo que ficasse sob seu controle. Com uma sensação avassaladora de sina, Jared compreendi que se confrontasse Jensen naquele momento apenas o faria plantar solidamente seus pés firme em outra ideia não muito favorável a ele . E talvez por pura frivolidade estivesse ali apenas para brincar com seus sentimentos, para provar seu ponto que foi ele o culpado de toda esta situação. Era sua penalidade, ele teria que assumi-la . No entanto Jared cuidaria pra que desta vez não saísse ainda mais machucado do que antes. O pensamento o fez gelar. Ele não podia jamais esquecer a rejeição cruel por parte daquele homem ou deixá-lo ver o quanto o tinha sido ferido.

Jared tranquilizou-se ao pensar que Jensen era viciado em trabalho, e portanto ele provavelmente o veria pouco. E apesar de toda a sua conversa arrogante, não conseguia aguentar por mais de uma semana no tedioso e monótono bairro onde vivia . Afinal um era um rico empresário famoso, estava acostumado a mordomia conforto de suas belas casas e especialmente de suas belas mulheres e homens ; “Não, não ele suportaria por muito tempo” . Agarrando-se a esse pensamento, também antecipando o fato de que ele perceberia que sua casa não seria um ninho apropriado para seus amantes, e logo o entediaria profundamente, Jared ergueu o queixo e definiu:

 

— Quando você tem a intenção de se mudar?

 

 

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Noite de sexta-feira, Jared estava tão tenso que parecia que ia quebrar em duas partes, esperando a chegada de Jensen. Ele se mudaria naquela noite, durante a semana inteira seus funcionários tinham visitado a casa para prepará-la para a chegada dele. Jared acabou escolhendo o antigo quarto de seu pai para hospeda-lo , era bem amplo. Assim os funcionário de Jensen fizeram transferência dos moveis antigo para o soto como roupas de seu pai que Jared insistia em deixa no mesmo lugar desde sua morte . . .A despeito de sua posição delicada, neste instante a remoção indicava que ele faria qualquer coisa para que Jensen sentisse bem vindo em sua casa.  
Quando Jared voltara para casa na segunda anterior, teve que explicar a Samantha o que acontecera. A mulher reagira com uma calma admirável.

 

— Jensen Ackles é o pai de Ross , você diz isto só agora ?

— Este assunto só pertencia a mim Sam — Jared disse em voz baixa, dando uma olhada para Samantha para lembrá-la dos ouvidinhos na área, já que Ross estava na sala próxima assistindo um desenho antes de ir para cama.

Infelizmente, Samantha olhou com muito prazer a informação. Dera um gole em seu chá e repetira:— J Ackles ...hummrunn... Olha, nunca pensei que fosse alguém tão importante , Jared você é cheio de mistérios, não é? Sempre pensei que seria um garçom, um secretário da fábrica ou algo assim, mas é o próprio manda chuva, na verdade... o seu patrão. Muito foda.

Jared interrompeu seu entusiasmo para dizer:— Ele só está se mudando para cá temporariamente. E acredite em mim... Tenho certeza que ficará entediado em uma semana.

Samantha pisca e murmura algo em reprovação:— Bem, vamos esperar que esteja erado, para o bem do nosso pequeno Ross.

 

Ela deixa cozinha , Jared conheça a retirar os pratos da mesa levando-os sob a água corrente, enquanto lavava a louça ouvi Ross rindo com Samantha ali do lado. Jared suspirou pensando : Estou fazendo isto por Ross . Tinha de parar de pensar em si próprio e pensar mas no filho. Era a única maneira de sobreviver àquela situação . Pois se parasse pra pensar no que significava Jensen em sua vida , fatalmente ele teria impulso de pegar seu filho e correr para longe daquilo tudo.

 

E nisto Samantha entrou novamente alvoroçada pela cozinha. — Quando ele chega ? Estou ansiosa . Jared percebeu sua expressão mal disfarçada de expectativa. Ele teria sorrido, caso estivesse em condições de fazê-lo.— Você realmente não precisa esperar até ele chegar.

Ela deu um sorriso iluminado, e começou a secar os pratos.- Ah, eu não perderia isso por nada neste mundo querido. Isto e melhor do que assistir o capitulo de minha novela preferida.

Subitamente, um ronco baixo e poderoso de um motor de carro fez-se presente lá fora. Para tristeza de Jared, ele notou que estava automaticamente tentando analisar as sutilezas do som, tentando identificar se era semelhante do carro do loiro.

Os ouvidos de Ross também perceberam, e ele entrou com animação na cozinha, anunciando:

— Eu vi pela janela ...Tem um carrão parado lá fora papai!

Ele não podia ter uma carro, para o constante desapontamento de Ross, e Jared não conseguiu impedir que o menino corresse em direção à porta.

Quando a campainha tocou, as palmas das mãos dele ficaram úmidas. Antes que conseguisse mover-se, Samantha já estava alcançando a porta. Então a porta abriu e o mundo de Jared reduziu-se à silhueta alta do loiro que preenchendo o espaço entre o batente e a porta , tendo como pano de fundo o crepúsculo lá fora. Ele não o vira desde segunda-feira, e odiou o jeito como seu coração pulou no peito.

Ross também estava todo sorridente parado ao lado de Samantha com alguma surpresa mencionou.— É o amigo do papai Sam. — E a seguir, absolutamente alheio à atmosfera de seu olhar completou.– Você tem uma carro bonito.

— Como vai Ross?

—Bem Senhor

O olhar de Jensen focou-se imediatamente em Jared, e ele ficou feliz pela proteção de Samantha em toma iniciativa de recebe-lo . A amiga e governanta estava fazendo seu papel agora, estendendo a mão, apresentando-se, praticamente reluzente de charme. Jensen respondeu da mesma forma.– Muito Prazer senhora Smith .

— Olá, Jared — disse Jensen ao parar diante dele.  
— O-olá Jensen— retrucou, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.  
Os olhos verdes dele correram por Jared, mirando seus cabelos castanhos, em seguida a boca, descendo pelo seu queixo pescoço fino para se demorar na insinuação do tórax bronzeado oferecido pela pequena abertura de sua camisa, antes de enfim retornar aos seus olhos azuis esverdeados.  
Jared teve a sensação de ter sido tocado no corpo inteiro, pois ele parecia transmitir uma onda de calor diretamente a ele, o que fez sua pele formigar e o ar em torno deles abafar com a tensão.

 

Samantha limpou a garganta fazendo as honras de convida-lo para entrar— “Não quer sair desse frio?”

Quando Jensen entrou o peito de Jared apertou e de modo ridículo . Ele parecia tão diferente. Bonito demais para aquele ambiente. Finalmente, ele recuperou o uso das pernas e moveu-se para a frente a fim de pegar Ross no colo. Os olhos de Ross estavam bem abertos enquanto estudavam o estranho amigo de seu pai, e de novo a criança repetiu :— Você tem um carro bonito.

 

Jensen sorriu contemplou Ross nos braços dele e Jared pôde observar como seus olhos adquiriram um brilho que ele nunca tinha visto... ou talvez ele tivesse visto... uma vez. Assim seus braços envolveram o filho com mais força.

 

Samantha satisfeita afastou-se para algum outro canto, dizendo algo sobre fazer um chá ou café. E ali agora, eram apenas só os três. Quando Jensen falou sua voz soou tão profunda que ecoou dentro de Jared. — Sim, é um bonito modelo de carro Ross. Você... gostou? O fato de que a voz de Jensen falhou ficando rouca fez com que a culpa de Jared assumisse a dianteira mais uma vez.

Ross balançou a cabeça acanhado, seus bracinhos apertaram em volta do pescoço de Jared . — Você se lembra de nossa conversa sobre o sr. Aclkes ficar conosco por um tempo? — Ross assentiu, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele.  
Jared embaraçado olhou de volta para Jensen. — Ele está só um pouco tímido, não te conhece direito. Os olhos de Jensen reluziram perigosamente a essa lembrança do seu status, era um desconhecido para seu filho, assim Jared instruiu rapidamente:— Desculpe se não tenho um discurso de boas-vindas . Você pode deixar seu casaco no armário daqui da entrada. Seu tom confiante escondia seu estado frágil de suas emoções. — Se quiser, poderemos conversar depois... que mostre a casa.  
Jensen abriu um sorriso enigmático e começou a se afastar. — Aguardarei ansioso, Jared. — E começou a tirar o elegante casaco preto, revelando um terno escuro. Samantha reapareceu naquele momento, tirando Ross dos braços de Jared. — Acho que está na hora de alguém ir para cama. Deixei uma bandeja preparada na sala de estar querido.

 

Jared quase revirou os olhos de novo. Desde quando Samantha chamava a sala principal de sala de estar? E quando ela deixava bandejas prontas por aí? Tudo o que ele conseguiu ouvir, porém, foi a vozinha aflita de Ross:

— Mais Sam eu quero ver o carro ! Samantha subindo as escadas disse com firmeza que ele poderia vê-lo pela manhã se fosse um bom menino e escovasse os dentes antes de dormir.

 

Odiando Jensen naquele momento, por impor sua presença a eles daquela maneira, perturbando o equilíbrio da casa, Jared forçou uma expressão indiferente e disse asperamente:— Venha vou mostrar-lhe a casa, não quer ?

 

Jensen sorriu, mas seu sorriso não chegou até seus olhos.— Seria muito gentil.

 

Tão rapidamente quanto conseguiu, e desconfortavelmente consciente da respiração de Jensen bem atrás dele, Jared mostrou-lhe o andar térreo da casa. Ele parou no cômodo onde era o antigo escritório de seu pai raramente entrava lá , e estudou o conjunto impressionante de equipamentos modernos instalados à disposição de Jensen por seus funcionários . E surpreendendo-se com a observação:— Aqui era o escritório do seu pai?

O peito de Jared apertou — Era — Respondeu com a voz embargada de sentimento ,mais do que gostaria, pois foi invadido por uma onda nostálgica ao lembrar-se do pai, o homem desligava do mundo exterior concentrado apenas em seus estudos. Ainda mais depois da morte de sua mãe passava horas a fio ali afastado de Jared. — Desc...É que sempre que o procurava estava aqui  
—Meus funcionarios não deveriam ter mexido nesse espaço... não é certo.

Jared olhou para Jensen surpreso com sua demonstração de sensibilidade. — Está tudo bem. O escritório estava fechado . Eu não faço uso dele . — triste observou os moveis novos. — Acredite, podiam reformar a casa inteira enquanto meu pai estava vivo que ele não teria nem notado. Nos últimos anos ele apenas se preocupava com seus livro e anotações. Sentindo-se exposto sob o olhar verde incisivo de Jensen, Jared abaixou a cabeça deixando o aposento.— Vamos ...Vou mostrar seu quarto.

Ele apressou seus passos pelas escadas, sabendo da presença de Jensen atrás dele, e muito consciente que ele reparava sua calça jeans surrada que moldava perfeitamente em sua bunda . Assim respirando fundo seguiu explicando detalhe da casa ao longo do corredor como abrindo e fechando portas a uma velocidade quase mal-educada passando por onde Ross tagarelava a todo vapor enquanto Samantha o ajudava a escovar os dentes com ele em pé em um banquinho para poder alcançar a pia do banheiro.

Jensen parou ali por um momento longo, e, quando finalmente voltou-se para continuar a segui-lo, Jared teve um calafrio ao ver a censura estampada nos olhos dele. Aquele breve instante de sensibilidade tinha ido embora.

Andando mais adiante deixou de abrir a porta do seu quarto, limitando-se a apontar para ele com clara relutância. Não contendo indiscrição Jensen passou por ele e empurrou a porta. Olhou no interior com clara curiosidade por longos minutos, havia uma grande estante com muito livros de romance .Em uma das paredes uma tela te tv .Do outro lado centralizava uma cama king muito bem arrumada com uma colcha branca com detalhes de rosas pink . Havia uma porta seguindo pra um grande guarda roupas . E uma cômoda com porta retratos de um galã loiro sem camisa bronzeado, o cara era famoso por fazer grandes filmes . Antes de voltar a olhar para Jared Jensen teve uma clara vontade de rir. Jared sentiu que seu rosto queimava me humilhação e detestou imaginar o que ele podia esta pensado dele. Afinal o cenário do qual evidenciou escondia suas fantasias, seu desejo secreto de apenas ser como os outros rapazes esperados um cara romântico pra faze-lo feliz . Não era de se estranhar que Jensen tivesse seduzido com tanta facilidade. Jared tinha reprimindo-se a vida inteira .Consternado por perceber que Jensen o julgava naquele momento, engoliu sua humilhação, esticou o braço puxando a porta firmemente, para fechá-la na cara dele.

 

Então, seguiu para o quarto onde ficaria.

Felizmente, era no fim do corredor , longe do quarto dele e de Ross, que era bem em frente ao dele. E, melhor ainda, era uma suíte completa, com banheiro próprio. Depois daquele momento constrangedor no toalete da universidade no outro dia, ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de esbarrar com Jensen seminu no banheiro de sua casa.

Jensen deu uma olhada no quarto. Reparando que os moveis de alto padrão destacavam da mobília simples do resto da casa ,sua equipe fez um bom trabalho com a decoração. Como acomodaram suas roupas de forma organizada nos armários .O banheiro não era cinco estrelas porém adaptar-se bem seus anseios de um bom banho...

—Sua equipe investiu um bom tempo em deixar do modo que senti-se confortável.

—Ele são bem pagos pra realizar o serviço. De modo que não tinha dúvidas de seu empenho.

Enquanto ele voltavam para o andar de baixo, Jared fez uma prece silenciosa para que o loiro deseja-se logo voltar a seu próprio mundinho sofisticado, onde todos os seus caprichos eram atendidos antes mesmo que os articulasse em voz alta.

Samantha havia, de fato, providenciado café na sala da frente. Jared encheu uma das xícaras entregando a ele, prestando uma atenção cautelosa enquanto o pai de Ross sentava-se no sofá confortável mas decididamente desgastado. Como também observava ao redor os móveis despretensiosos de ostentação porém conservados.— Você tem uma boa casa.

Jared sentou-se tão longe quanto possível , quase gargalhou.— Bem... sei que é diferente daquilo com que você está acostumado.

Jensen deu-lhe um olhar pausado, que teria posto seus funcionários para correr:

— Sabe que não sou esnobe. Posso ter recebido uma criação privilegiada, mas quando decidi recuperar a empresa do meu pai eu tinha pouco com que contar. Morava em um apartamento do tamanho da sua varanda e trabalhava em três empregos para conseguir fazer faculdade.

Jared franziu a testa um pouco desorientado com essa revelação. Afinal ele não foi sempre rico?

— Sei que está pensando ...

—Seu padrasto... ele era um bilionário.

Jensen contorceu a boca como um tipo de desdém: — Um padrasto que me detestava por não ser seu filho. O único motivo pelo qual ele pagou minha educação nos primeiros anos foi por causa dos apelos de minha mãe. E logo a seguir lavou as mãos tão logo pôde, posso dizer que eu devolvi a ele cada centavo que gastou comigo.

Jensen realmente nunca entrou no assunto sobre sua família, sempre evitara falar de assuntos pessoais. Jared supusera que ele tinha recebido apoio para fazer renascer o império da família. Era um dos mais bem documentados casos de recuperação de empresa dos últimos tempos. Um sucesso espetacular. Ele recordou das ligações ocasionais em que a mãe dele fazia enquanto estiveram juntos , na maioria eram conversas curtas. Sem saber o que dizer, Jared fez o que lhe pareceu mais fácil. indagou por ela:— Como vai sua mãe?

Jared reparou que o rosto de Jensen endureceu de forma quase imperceptível. — Ela morreu há três meses. Um ataque cardíaco.

— Sinto muito — disse Jared realmente consternado , lembrou-se das fotos dela que circulavam pela impressa . Na juventude sua beleza era estonteante , afinal foi uma modelo famosa e das mais bem requisitada. Seu casamento e os amantes tinham sido notícia por décadas. Quando Jared foi fazer estágio na empresa de Jensen havia rumores que havia cruelmente abandonado o pai de Jensen quando ficou evidente que havia perdido tudo . Ele limpou a garganta .— Não tinha ideia... — Ele fez um gesto desconsolado. — Não devo ter visto os jornais.

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça, a boca apertada em uma linha fina.— Ela morreu no mesmo período da divulgação da crise econômica que assolou o país, de modo que quase não saíram notícias. Pelo que ficamos muito gratos.

 

Jared relembrou o quanto Jensen detestava a invasão da sua privacidade com o foco constante das lentes dos paparazzi. Observou que pousou a xícara levantando-se bruscamente caminhando até a janela onde se via apenas escuridão . Jared não resistiu em observa-lo como estava másculo atraente , parando até de respirar por um minuto . Ele estava tão lindo. Deus, como passaria 24 horas sob o mesmo teto que ele sem cair em tentação ? Será que ainda dormia sem roupas?

 

— ... vai dizer a ele?

 

Jared enrubesceu violentamente quando notou Jensen olhando para ele com expectativa. Ele acabara de perguntar algo, e ele estivera tão ocupado especulando se ele ainda dormia nu que não tinha escutado.

Levantou-se tão rápido que seus joelhos esbarraram na mesinha de centro e ele fazendo uma careta de dor. –Foda! massageando o joelho— Dizer o que a quem?

Aclkes pareceu irritar-se.— Ora ... Quando vai dizer a Ross que sou o pai dele ?

 

Jared cruzou os braços — Acho... acho que quando ele estiver acostumado com sua presença , ou tiver conhecido você um pouco...Assim contamos juntos para ele. — Vendo seus olhos impaciente , recriminou-se por novamente deixar sua mente ser tomada tão facilmente por aquele por ele.

 

– Estou curioso ...Você disse a ele que foi gerado em seu corpo. Que não ouve uma mulher envolvida em sua concepção?

 

-– Ross sempre foi ativo. Quando reparou que a maioria de seus coleguinha tinha uma genitora mulher , questionou-me porquê ele não. Achei por bem esclarecer quanto cedo fosse pra evitar mas comentários desnecessários. – Jared sorriu com lembrança daquela ocasião. – A escolinha também ajudou. Mostrado que em casos raros alguns homem poderia ter a graça de conceber. Ele sentiu que era alguém especial. E no final das contas deduziu que fosse absolutamente normal. Afinal de contas é mesmo.

 

-– Nesta época ele também não indagou sobre onde andava o outro pai?

 

Jared ficou inseguro. –Bem não propriamente. Eu creio que não tenha sentindo falta . Já que estive comprido todas suas necessidades até agora.

 

Jensen alfinetou—E você não pensou que nesta época deveria contar a verdade sobre mim também? Obviamente ele carecia saber, pouparia todo este embaraço.

Jared culpado suspirou , realmente ele tocou em seu ponto sensível, pois colocou as necessidades de Ross saber a verdade longe dele. Nesse momento preciso, Samantha passou a cabeça pelo vão da porta.

 

— Estou indo, querido, Ross está esperando sua história. Se você precisar de mim, é só chamar. Prazer em conhecê-lo, sr. Ackles.

 

Jensen abanou a cabeça cordialmente -– Prazer é todo meu Sra Smith.

 

Jared foi em direção à porta, mais para afastar–se de Jensen do que para despedir-se de Samantha, ela sorriu acenando com um brilho nos olhos.— Não precisa me acompanhar querido. Boa noite

 

Jared murmurou boa-noite , ela piscou e foi embora. Jared pode ouvir o barulho da fechadura da porta fechando. Naquele instante o silencio se fez presente, ele realmente estava sozinho na casa com o homem que desejara nunca mais ver de novo . Coçou a cabeça duvidando de como o destino pudesse ser tão ingrato. Incrivelmente Ackles, o multimilionário que um dia desejou nunca mas vê-lo ,sujeita-se agora a morar em sua casa em bairro de simples de classe média, era espantoso, para não dizer cômico. — Olhe fique à vontade , se tiver fome tem comida na geladeira , é só esquentar no micro-ondas, preciso ver Ross. Ele vai descer se eu não for contar uma historinha antes de dormir.

 

Jensen inclinou a cabeça.— Obrigado , mas não estou com fome ... Embora tenho trabalho que preciso fazer, se você não se importar vou usar o escritório. O semblante de Jared ficou aliviado com a perspectiva de pensar que Jensen acabasse se escondendo no escritório, com ele lá , não ficariam esbarrando pelos corredores. E ele estaria um pouco mais sossegado.— Claro , como disse fique à vontade.

Com isso subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus de cada vez, como fazia quando era adolescente. Jensen ouviu Jared atacar as escadas a cada galope, e sacudiu a cabeça com meio sorriso. Olhou em volta de novo. Definitivamente não era o meio com que estava acostumado, apesar do que dissera a Jared. Aqueles anos terríveis em que não tinha feito nada além de trabalhar, estudar, dormir e começar tudo de novo eram apenas uma vaga memória.

Ele se sentia levemente admirado por ter contado a Jared tão facilmente algo de que nunca falava com ninguém. Não era segredo que tinha dado as costas ao padrasto para reerguer o legado da família, mas as pessoas invariavelmente tiravam as próprias conclusões. E lembrando de sua conversa fácil com Jared sua boca enrijeceu. Ele tinha resistido à vontade de se abrir contar tudo da outra vez . Porém tinha ficado satisfeito em distrair a ambos de qualquer conversa, concentrando-se apenas em seu desejo por ele. Evitando qualquer intimidade a todo custo.

 

Jensen blasfemou e passou os dedos pelos cabelos, parecendo apertado em seu paletó. Tinha vindo diretamente de uma reunião. Assim que passara pela porta da frente, sentira a casa fechando-se em volta dele e tivera a ânsia estranha de girar nos calcanhares e dirigir velozmente na direção oposta.

Mas então vira Ross nos braços de Jared, e a claustrofobia desaparecera. Era por isso que ele estava ali. Porque não queria mais que outros meses passassem sem que tivesse a chance de fazer com que o filho soubesse quem ele era. Teria que ganha o tempo que ele já perdera. Ele nunca perdoo-o o fato que o pai ter desmoronado emocionalmente e saído da sua vida. Ele investiu tanto em uma mulher que nunca o amara. Que quando ela o deixou se transformou em uma criatura chorosa e fraca.

Ele encontrou o caminho para o escritório e sentou-se à escrivaninha, ligando seu computador. Parou bruscamente quando ouviu movimento acima de sua cabeça. Seu coração doeu ao dar-se conta de que devia estar exatamente embaixo do quarto do filho. Obedecendo a um impulso que não conseguia ignorar, Jensen levantou e saiu do aposento, subindo as escadas tão silenciosamente quanto possível.

Avistou a porta entreaberta do quarto de Ross e parou quando conseguiu olhar para dentro. A cena que viu o fez prender a respiração. Jared estava encostado a cabeceira da cama pintada com desenhos de Cars toon . Ele havia enrolado as mangas da camisa branca e desabotoado alguns botões, permitindo que Jensen tivesse ampla oportunidade de admirar seus músculos fortes do peito bronzeado adquirido recente. Ele segurava um livro aberto diante dele e Ross que estava do seu lado abraçado a ele. Jared lia em voz baixa engraçadas, o que fazia com que o menino desse risada. 

 

Jensen tinha esquecido que Jared usava óculos para ler. Eles davam ares daquele remoto colegial que um dia Jared foi com todo seu encantamento juvenil. Observou que como sua boca rosada mexia atraentemente para dar nuança a cada palavra que a história pedia.. Aquela visão era extremamente desconcertante. Ele jamais esperou vê-lo naquela situação. Inesperadamente seus grandes olhos se arregalaram, olhando nos dele. Eram tão azulados que pareciam quase azul- marinho. Por um segundo, Jensen esqueceu tudo. Vendo duas manchas rosadas surgirem nas faces dele. Havia algo tão inexplicavelmente atraente naquela cena, algo que conseguia vencer a barreira que Jensen construíra ao longo dos anos.  
As únicas pessoas que o afetavam eram as que ele permitia que o afetassem.  
Ele viu o embaraço e o acanhamento naqueles imensos olhos antes de sua expressão se tornar completamente fria. E o olhou rapidamente para o livro. 

Jensen se detestou naquele momento, pois pode constata que Jared ainda tinha tanto efeito sobre ele fazendo desejá-lo. Por mais que tenha passado anos sua mente continua sendo invadida. Ele achava difícil recordar o nome de seu último amante, mas Jared... o nome dele sempre tinha morado dentro do seu peito. E aquilo era extremamente desconcertante, já que ele havia provado ser tão traiçoeiro quanto sua própria mãe, brincando com sua vida . Ficou com raiva de sua momentânea fraqueza humana.  
Olhou para Ross quase dormindo como um anjo nos braços dele e botou a mão no peito, onde uma dor se formava. Ele tinha como missão de vida agora impedir que Jared o deixasse de lado no que dizia respeito à vida do garoto. Mesmo que isso significasse passar 24 por dia com ele. E recriminou-se ; Como é que ele podia desejar um homem que lhe havia negado o mais básico dos direitos? Tem contanto com alguém de seu próprio sangue. Sua própria carne. Seu filho...

 

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen ainda atordoado pela recente cena que presenciou, entrou no escritório fechando a porta encostando atrás dela. Solidão bateu ...a relação afetiva entre Jared e seu filho fez com que seu coração baqueasse.Em sua infância dificilmente seus pais dedicariam um minutos de seu tempo para ler para ele antes de dormir. Passando a mão nos olhos, suspirou, ele estava tão cansado. Magoado pelas decepções constantes. Sentou-se na mesa começou a verificar seus papeis como sua agenda. E pensou ; Não mencionei nada a respeito de Ross a seu irmão , não é comum ficarem sem comunicar por muito tempo.Pegou o celular,e chamou , na terceira chamada ele atendeu.— Estou ligando para informa-lo que me mudei . Manteve a voz suave e firme.  
Dean soltou uma risada - Sua casa tem goteiras agora?  
— Idiota —Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. — Meu Deus, Dean, se não te amasse tanto, acho que te chutaria seu traseiro .Quanto tempo faz que não me liga ?  
— Digo o mesmo de você maninho...  
Dean tinha o poder de fazê-lo relaxar nas horas mais difíceis . Se pudesse descrever o irmão mais novo para alguém que não o conhecesse poderia começar por sua boa aparência, suas sacadas inteligentes , para ele nunca tinha tempo mal, sempre tudo era divertido . Generoso com todos, se houvesse algo que pudesse fazer para ajudar seus amigos não hesitava . Ele era sempre discreto em relação as mulheres e nunca precisara que alguém apresentasse a nenhuma delas. Pois eram elas que disputavam sua atenção . No entanto nada era duradouro em seus relacionamentos, pois seus compromissos a longo prazo estavam sempre fadados ao fracasso. Suas estatísticas de casamentos desfeitos já davam arrepios , no total foram três .  
— Então pra onde mudou?  
— Estou morando na casa de alguém que tive um relacionamento no passado.

— Não me diga ... — Jensen sentiu sua curiosidade elevar,e praticamente consegue imaginar as pequenas engrenagens em suas cabeças funcionando, pra descobrir quem. — Hahaha, alguém fisgou o homem que evita compromissos como diabo da cruz?  
—Se estivesse perto daria um chute no seu rabo .—Jensen sempre manteve reservado sobre estes assuntos relacionados a namoros.— Ele não me fisgou idiota, tivemos um relacionamos sim acabou não dando certo e distanciamos pela falta de contato, e agora por um acaso do destino descobri que ele teve um filho meu, que desejo estar perto  
—O que ? UM FILHO!  
Jensen sorri pelo seu assombro . Embora Dean esteve ausente por anos de sua companhia, sempre o considerou como um irmão mas velho com afeto e devoção, ele frequentava altas rodas na sociedade, mas nunca portava-se como tivesse milhões a sua disposição. Seu pai super o protegia em suas asas, assim sendo, ele não era alguém que chegava resolvia tudo nas operações comercial. Ele reconhecia a incrível inteligencia do irmão, e de longe solicitava sua opinião pra tudo . Todo mundo amava Dean. Ele não tinha que fazer nada para obter ajuda,pois seu charme simpatia eram visível. Assim sendo Jensen tem uma boa ideia do espanto dele. — Sim... um filho. Sou pai de um garoto  
— Ele ? Então a mãe da criança é um cara?

—Não é um absurdo, sabe bem que isto é possível. E depois deixei bem claro minhas preferência pelo sexo masculino antes.

—Claro ,não estou te criticando, apenas que é... Cara, você tem um filho. Por que não comentou antes seu nascimento ?  
— Pelo motivo que...Só fiquei sabendo uma semana atrás . E o garoto não é mais um bebê ,já tem quase quatro anos.

—E só soube agora ? E .... Ele ...não exigiu uma pensão ou algo assim? A maioria das mulheres fazem isto quando se vê sozinhas com uma criança nos braço , e ainda mais sabendo que e filho de um homem rico.

— Não , ele não fez , Jared não é este tipo de pessoa. Olhe tivemos um relacionamento rápido no passado que não acabou bem , por razoes que não gostaria de mencionar ...eu... me afastei ... Acho que por ressentimento ele ...ele não me contou sobre o garoto.  
— Eu não quero me envolver e dar palpites, mas mano o que fez pra agir assim deve ter sido grave. 

— Houve tantas eventualidades, tanto... Olhe não quero aprofunda nesta historia , ok ?.  
—E como é este negócio de você estarem vivendo na mesma casa ?  
—O pequeno Ross ,meu filho , não sabe ainda. Jared deseja que primeiro haja algum convívio antes que contemos a ele. Então estou aqui até possa haver esta revelação sem traumas  
—O nome dele é Ross? Ele deu seu nome do meio ao menino?—Dean gargalhou

—Sim ele fez  
—Cara ele não faria se não tivesse algum tipo de sentimento por você. Como estão se saindo ai?  
—Estamos pisando em ovos, mas não vou abrir mão de compartilhar a guarda do meu filho , respeitei sua decisão em conhece-lo melhor antes para preparar o terreno antes de contar.

— Mano você e Jared vivendo na mesma casa ....Hummm.  
— Não vejo nenhuma crise nisto, Dean

— Me conte ,como conheceu Jared ?—Dean estava tentando não rir.

 

\--------+-------+------+------

Após dar se conta que Ross adormeceu , Jared encaminhou para seu quarto. Já estava deitado na cama lendo um livro quando ouviu os estalos familiares de passos vindo do assoalho antigo do corredor. Normalmente isto o assustaria, mas agora soavam estranho confortador pois eram os passos de Jensen que os separava a pouca distância um do outro por apenas uma parede. E caiu em sim pensando que a realidade de sua presença estava lentamente se ajustando. Assim fechou o livro e suspirou frustrado por não conseguiu dar atenção a leitura .  
Sua calma havia abandonado por sentir—se perturbado ao vê-lo momentos antes ao entrar sorrateiramente no quarto de Ross enquanto lia para o filho. Jensen olhando-os daquela maneira o fez concorda que ele foi o único homem que ele amara com todo o seu coração ingênuo e sofrido, apesar de não ter feito bem para nenhum dos dois. Ele fora o único que o fizera gritar, soluçar e implorar por mais na cama, até ficar rouco de desejo. Ele era o único cuja lembrança ainda o assombrava, e que, provavelmente, sempre o assombraria apesar de tudo. Porém, fora também o único homem que o maltratou e desprezou reduzindo-o a nada . Completa e indiscutivelmente nada. Seu estômago se contrair, fazendo-o recordar do passado . Como se ele pudesse esquecer algum dia.  
Na época, ele não tivera escolha, mas duvidava se fosse hoje se tivesse a chance de seguir por outro caminho .

Jogou o volume na mesinha ao lado, como também apagou a luz do abajur .Imediatamente deixou cair a cabeça no travesseiro em resignação . Morar e trabalhar com Jensen seria um calvário. Jared sabe que Jensen utilizou de seu poder para conseguir fazer com que ele trabalhasse no mesmo local para irritá-lo invés de ser por alguma razão realmente honesta de reconhecimento profissional.

Revirou-se na cama temendo a ideia de trabalhar no mesmo ambiente que Aclkes .Bem diferente de anos atrás quando recebeu o convite de fazer o estágio, naquela época, estudava na Universidade do Kansas, foi tão excitante pois era sua chance de especializar em sua profissão futura.  
Jensen ao recebe-los fizera um discurso apaixonado sobre oportunidades iguais, dizendo que haveria crescimento profissional se a caso demostrassem comprometimento com as tarefas.

Recordou-se que seus colegas comentavam entusiasmados que o encantador proprietário havia feito sua fortuna a partir da criação de um sofisticado software que auxiliava no desenvolvimento de protótipo de carro . Foi dessa forma que conseguiu financiamento dos bancos , vindo a consolidar em pouco tempo o nome novamente da empresa Automotores Aclkes no comércio . Mencionavam que injetou vida no novo no design , colocando que os antigos modelo eram ultrapassados . E conforme passou o tempo consolidou como uma das marcas mas vendidas mercado. Seus modelos eram os mais desejados da alta sociedade. Como na classe média, pois havia desenvolvido alguns modelos mas econômicos com baixo consumo de combustível. Jared com sua pouca idade tomava ciência de sua luta para vencer os concorrentes.  
E se surpreendera ao vê-lo arregaçar as mangas de sua camisa sem medo de sujar suas mãos . E o admirou vendo que em um mundo conhecido por ser dominado por grande especialistas era impressionante ver como Aclkes um homem muito atraente sabia mais do que todos os seus pesquisadores juntos, demonstrando inteligência e conhecimento impressionantes. Se via que sua ambição era desmedida idealizava chegar em um patamar que não pudesse ser alcançado por nenhum concorrente. Com esta conceito buscou investir em encontrar pessoas capacitadas para trabalhar em sua empresa .  
Jared em sua ingenuidade buscava apenas êxito profissional pois gostaria muito que seu pai ser orgulha-se dele. Com dedicação dominou aquela nova função como ninguém, o que surpreendeu Jensen. Ele não ficava mal-humorado quando tinha que trabalhar até tarde em uma sexta feira pois não parecia dar a mínima para as festas ou para ter a companhia de um namorado.  
Ele era um rapaz esforçado que conseguia atrair atenção de Jensen de uma maneira que nenhuma dos outro jamais conseguiu. Sempre pesquisando querendo somar com a equipe, e em muitos casos objetava projetos, dizendo que não seria viável daquela forma trazendo uma alternativa melhor.  
Jensen o observava furtivamente . E com o tempo Jared timidamente, também dava conta de que ele passava o dia inteiro seguindo-o com os olhos... somente para que eles desviassem rapidamente como um colegial ingênuo caso os olhos dele encontrassem o seus, o que parecia acontecer cada vez mais frequentemente.

Por mais que Jensen controla-se , mais seu interesse aumentava admirando o rapaz de dezoito anos que era literalmente o jovem mais lindo e carente que a havia visto.

Isto era obvio já que passou a infância inteira esperando por algum tipo de demonstração de afeto de um pai emocionalmente distante . Seu melhor passa tempo era mergulhar em livros ou estudar. Enquanto os colegas de sua classe estavam curtindo ter relações sexuais com garotas. Samantha assistia angustiada como seu pai fechava as portas do sentimento pelo filho, assim o encorajava sair aceita a bolsa no Kansas , e quem sabe encontra um namorado por lá. O irônico naquilo tudo era que ele não acreditava que era atraente. O que despertaria interesse em qualquer outro homem . Quando Jensen olhou para ele com intensidade, custou a acreditar . Isto fez com que sentisse bonito pela primeira vez na vida.

Deste modo para ter a chance de aproxima-los melhor suas primeiras conversas originava sobre motores complexo e seus desenvolvimento em faze-los menos poluentes . Os outros estagiários se vendo excluídos afastavam-se momentaneamente deles. Jared acanhado, achou por bem segui-los quando Jensen segurou seu pulso impedindo-o de ir. Ele o soltara quase imediatamente, mas a pele de Jared pareceu ardera por horas depois disso, assim como o fogo em alguns lugares não mencionáveis .Com seu charme e encantamento Aclkes indagou :

— Quando foi que sua paixão por motores começou Jared?

Aquilo tinha soado gentilmente divertido, como se um tipo de código secreto tivesse sido passado entre eles. Hipnotizado, Jared lutou para desviar os olhos antes de responder. —Minha avó paterna era uma mulher forte decidida, durante a segunda guerra mesmo gravida trabalhou em um fábricas de carros. Aparentemente, ela adorava aquilo e tinha uma vocação natural para trabalhar com motores, tanto que manteve por alguns anos seu emprego mesmo depois da guerra. Meu avô acabou morto na batalha. Assim ela teve meu pai sozinha ,e quando ele cresceu tornou-se um professor de física ele conheceu minha minha mãe lá . De modo que ,quando ele casou com minha mãe logo ela me teve. Eu cresci rodeado de livros científicos e carros.... Acho que é de família.

— E quanto sua mãe?  
— Eu praticamente não a conheci. Ela logo faleceu de cancer .

 

Com diversas desta conversas ,Jared acabou envolvendo-se por ele mais rápido do que míssil acertando seu alvo. Seu mundo havia mudado tão drasticamente quanto o de Alice no país das maravilhas : Foram encontros incríveis. Uma das noites, ele o levara de helicóptero em Nova York em um dos lugares mais caros da cidade.

Pra não mencionar o sexo. Ele tomara posse de sua inocência com uma ternura que ele nunca imaginou existir em um homem forte como ele. Fora delirante, viciante. Quase irresistível para Jared que nunca teria imaginado que seu corpo sem graça quase de um menino pudesse se atrativo para alguém . Ainda mais se este alguém fosse Jensen Ackles , que podia escolher qualquer uma das mulheres ou homens mais lindos do mundo para gozar de seu prazer. Foi gratificante e renovador para sua alta estima.

No entanto em alguns momentos fez questão de cortar sua fantasia avisado: Espero que entenda que o estamos vivenciando não tem nada a ver com romance . Não espere algo mais sério do que uma relação de intima sexual da minha parte, pois bem sabe que não tenho nenhum sentimento amoroso para oferecer...

Fingindo que não estava dando a minima importância, rebatia — Não se cabe tanto Aclkes se fazendo da ultima bolacha do pacote ,saiba que é bastante possível da minha parte ter um caso com você e não me apaixonar. O que temos não passa de apenas uma aventura.

Suas palavras saíram como bravatas, obrigara a dizer aquilo em voz alta, mesmo que fosse como apontar um punhal para seu próprio peito enfiá-lo e torce-lo profundamente. A verdade é que ele o fez deseja-lo de todas as formas ,seu coração acabou sendo tão suscetível a sedução fatal quanto a qualquer moça ou rapaz infeliz por aí que esteve ao lado dele , sem nenhum valor.

Jared votando ao presente, refletiu , se aquele homem lhe dera algo, fora uma lição para vida toda e metade da próxima. Ele havia aprendido que se algo tinha cara e jeito de sonho, então era provavelmente um sonho. O mundo real a que pertencia, era bem mais real e duro, e seu destino sempre fora o de voltar para lá. Com Ross.

Esmurrou o travesseiro do lado como se pudesse afastar todas lembranças com as pancadas, fechou os olhos e prometeu a si mesmo que nem por um segundo o deixaria saber o quanto tinha ferido com sua rejeição.

\---------+--------+--------

 

— Papai acorde , o homem que esteve aqui ontem a noite , está lá em baixo mexendo na sala dos livros do vovô.

Jared acorda com a lembrança de que Jensen estava na casa. E esforçou-se para sentar escorando as costas na cabeceira – Ross é cedo demais , por que não está dormindo?  
O menino parece descontente quando forçou a indagar—Por que ele está aqui, pai ? — Ele puxou Ross para o colo,— Eu disse a você que ele iria morar com a gente por um tempo, não se lembra? — Bocejando ainda sonolento.

Ross assentiu ao recordar ,e perguntou:— Ele não tem casa ? Jared sorriu triste. O menino nem imaginava que o pai tinha casas no mundo inteiro.

— Ele tem , mas a sua esta em reformas. — Ele tenta mudar de assunto — Então esta com fome?

— Um tantão assim — Ele abriu os braços.— Jared riu— Então vamos descer e dar um jeito nisto logo— Ross rolou na cama e olhou para ele de um jeito doce. — Posso comer cereais com banana, pai?  
-Claro , temos banana.  
Ross pulou na cama —hehehe .

Jared sorrindo pescou do lado seu velho roupão; depois pensou melhor quando imaginou Jensen analisando sua aparição desleixa de cima a baixo na véspera.— Foda, estou parecendo um idoso! jogou de volta e pegou uma calça jeans como uma camiseta branca com decote v. Detestando por se importar com o que Jensen achava. — Saco, aqui estou eu modificando meus hábitos em favor dele.

Ross pulando na cama parou de repente.—Papai você acha... você acha que ele vai comer meu cereais também? — Ele pareceu comicamente assustado. — E se ele comer tudo meus cereais ?

Jared apanhou seu menino nos braços apertando seu nariz.— Eu garanto ,ele não vai tocar no seu cereais enquanto eu estiver por perto.

—E se ele estiver com muita fome?

— Acontece que eu sei que ele só gosta de café da manhã.

 

— Eca — declarou Ross quando Jared desceu ele no chão.— café é tão nojento. — Jared riu e viu seu menino sair do quarto correndo como descer as escadas, fazendo tanto barulho quanto uma manada de bebês elefantes . Ele deu um profundo suspiro antes de segui-lo.

A porta do escritório estava entreaberta,quando Jared passou por ela , acabou ouviu o tom a voz grave de Jensen no telefone isto fez com que seu coração acelerasse.

Ross apontou com o dedo e cochichou:— Ele está aqui dentro.

 

Jared fez que sim com a cabeça e colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, levando Ross para a cozinha, onde ele rapidamente distraiu-se ajudando-o a pôr a mesa.

 

Jared foi até a geladeira procurando algumas frutas quando o som de uma das frutas bateu no chão. E ao se vira piscou sem graça ao ver o loiro, que aparentemente tinha chegando na cozinha sem que percebesse, então ele disfarçou e olhou pra baixo vendo um dos pêssego caído.- Sou um desastrado... E olho de volta para Jensen parado na porta, o loiro estava lindo em seu jeans desbotados e um fino suéter azul. Aqueles trajes pouco escondiam a força inerente de suas formas tão másculas que semelhavam às de um atleta. Foda!Ele era tão sexy com aquele ar arrogante que nunca deixou de ter

— Deixe-me pegar para você, antes que mais alguma coisa caia. — com sua voz profunda e grave ele ofereceu.

— Não, está tudo bem — disse Jared com um aceno de cabeça, equilibrando outras frutas nos braços e curvando-se para recolher o pêssego em ruínas.-Ele parece ser um caso perdido agora. Sua franja acabou caindo totalmente sobre seus olhos ao se abaixar, e quando ergueu-se, muito descaradamente Jensen acariciou os fios para longe de seu rosto e disse -Bom dia Em seguida Jared se obrigou a dizer. — Espero que tenha dormido bem

Ele sorriu de leve, mas Jared reparou que seu sorriso quase não chegou a iluminar seus olhos verdes.— Como uma pedra. E se afastou.

 

Ross rindo protestou:— Que bobo. Pedras não dormem. Jensen olhou para o filho curioso, e Jared percebeu que seus olhos se suavizavam enquanto ele sentava ao lado de Ross na mesa.— Ah, é mesmo? O que eu deveria dizer, então?

Ross sem timidez, e feliz com a atenção estava sobre ele começou a se remexer na cadeira.— Tia Sam diz que dorme como um bebê, e os bebês dormem o tempo todo.

— Certo — disse Jensen — Então dormi como um bebê. Está bom assim?

 

Ross não desviou os olhos dele .— Você fala engraçado.

Jensen sorriu.— É porque venho de um lugar chamado Texas... daí, e de lá vem meu sotaque diferente . Soa engraçado pra você?

—Sim

Jared evitou olhar para Jensen. Dando conta que cafeteira já tinha café fresco , e pôs a tigela de cereais com banana cortada diante do filho, e corrigiu com doçura. — O nome dele é Jensen , Ross . Eu lhe contei que estive e estudando um tempo no Kansas, foi lá que nos conhecemos . Em alguns estados americanos, se fala com diferente sotaques.

Mas Ross já estava concentrado em sua tigela de cereal, alheio aos olhares entre os dois adultos na pequena cozinha.

 

— Você tomou café? Jared perguntou 

 

— Tomei mais cedo. Preciso ir para a fábrica por um tempo hoje, mas volto logo mais. Não se preocupe com o jantar ou qualquer coisa desse tipo, tenho um compromisso mas tarde.

 

— Ah. — Jared repousou as mãos na bancada atrás dele. Odiava a sensação de decepção que enchia seu peito. Mas não era o que esperava? Por que então ficar desapontado? E irritado? As palavras saíram de sua boca antes que pudesse contê-las: — Esqueci que os fins de semana para você são tão importantes quanto qualquer outro dia. — Exceto quando ele passara aquele fim de semana inteiro na cama com ele.

 

Os olhos de Jensen lançaram faíscas.— Estamos recebendo alguns componentes eletrônicos, preciso assegurar-me de que estão em perfeita ordem, pois começaremos a instalá-los nos carros novos na semana que vem. — disse, com a voz arrastada e com um brilho de triunfo nos olhos — um dos quais você vai lidar a partir da segunda feira quando voltar ao trabalho.

 

Antes que ele pudesse reagir, Jensen havia desistido da conversa e estava se curvando na direção de Ross, para que seus olhos ficassem na mesma altura dos dele. Os ouvidos do menino tinham despertado, inevitavelmente, à menção dos carros.

 

— Eu estava pensando que talvez, você gostaria de dar uma volta no meu carro amanhã , Que tal?

Os olhos de Ross brilharam, e imediatamente olhou para Jared com uma expressão tão cheia de expectativa que ele teria de ser feito de pedra para resistir.— Tudo bem querido... Se Jensen mantiver o convite até amanhã. Pode ser que ele esteja cansado do trabalho, ou...

Jensen cortou sua frase com gelo na voz.— Não vou estar cansado.

 

— Mas você vai sair hoje à noite — lembrou-lhe Jared.

 

Imediatamente, sua mente encheu-se de visões com Jensen voltando sorrateiramente para casa no meio na madrugada, descabelado com a barba malfeita marcando seu rosto, depois de uma noitada espetacular com alguma morena escultural bonita.

— Não se preocupe, costumo honrar minhas palavras. O belo homem estava saindo da cozinha quando Jared lembrou-se de que não havia dado-lhe uma cópia da chave da porta, e resolveu segui-lo. Ele observou a trás enquanto vestia a jaqueta de couro, e estendeu-lhe a chave.— Acho que você vai precisar dela pra entrar de madrugada.

 

Ele esticou a mão, e seus dedos se tocaram. Uma onda de eletricidade subiu pelo braço de Jared e ele puxou a mão de volta como se a dele queimasse, fazendo com que a chave caísse no chão. Com as faces ardendo de vergonha, ele abaixou-se para pega-las antes que Jensen o fizesse, entregando-a ele de novo, evitando agora olha-lo.

 

Finalmente, para seu alívio , ele deixou sua casa. Jared suspirou encostado na porta de alívio, quase sem se dar conta de que o filho correu até a janela da frente para ver o carro indo embora. Precisava conseguir controlar-se perto daquele homem, ou se transformaria em um homem em ruína de sentimentos até o fim desta estadia em sua casa. 

 

 

Continua ...


End file.
